The Inevitable Truth
by Steel Heart XOXO
Summary: "That's it. You have a choice, it's either me or Sasuke." "Excuse me?" "You heard me Naruto." Sakura whispered. "If you stay with me, nothing will change. But if you go after Sasuke... I will no longer love you." NaruSaku
1. Decision Time

**Author's Note: Okay, so I feel kinda lousy because I have two other stories I need to finish, but I just got inspiration yesterday to write this one!**

**Story is rated T *Note there might be some steamy parts and vulgar language used.* **

**Narusaku xXX with possibly some SaiSaku (if you are NOT a fan of this pairing, don't worry because this is a NaruSaku fic)**

* * *

Decision Time

"What are you talking about Naruto?" Sakura whimpered.

Naruto watched as her two hands balled up into fists.

"I told you... Sakura chan. I have to do this."

Sakura's eyes watered, but her anger was well displayed through her body language.

She began to tremble.

"You can't go after him, Naruto! He's a criminal, a murderer... a monster!"

Naruto's hands flew up; he grabbed her roughly by the shoulders.

"You don't understand Sakura! Sasuke and I... we are like brothers. I'll get through to him, change him back! Then we'll return back home to Konoha; back to you."

Sakura shook her head. "Do you think you're living in some fairytale?" The tears poured from her eyes.

"You think you can magically change someone Naruto? In this world, things don't work like that!"

She glared at him before continuing.

"Grow up and open your god damned eyes!"

Naruto looked down, avoiding her fierce jade eyes.

"Sakura... I know he's done some bad things, but I have to. This might be my only chance to ever encounter Sasuke again. I don't want to live my life with regrets, and If I pass up this opportunity to finally knock some sense back into him... it would haunt me forever."

Sakura paused, her bangs falling in front of her eyes. Naruto let his hands fall to her waist, pulling her close to his chest.

"You know I love you Sakura chan, and I always will. I just have to do this, ok?"

"If you love me..." Sakura said tilting her head upwards. "If you love me, Naruto... you won't go after him."

Naruto took in a breath, closing his blue eyes. She was making this harder than it already was.

"You could... get killed." She choked, burying her face in his shoulder. "I-I don't want to risk that Naruto!"

"What are you talking about?" He snapped, causing her to jerk. "Sakura chan... living in the ninja world, everyday is a worry about life or death. Don't you dare use that as an excuse!"

"I-I'm sorry. I just care about you."

Naruto's facial features softened. "I care about you too. But Sakura chan, bringing back Sasuke has always been my goal. I know you gave up on him...but I just can't."

"You can!" Sakura pressed. "Naruto please... I'm begging you. Just stay, leave Sasuke be. I don't want anything to do with him... he's not-"

She stopped herself as Naruto turned his back to her.

"Don't Sakura... You can't judge Sasuke. You have no idea of the all the pain he went through." His voice was a low growl.

"Naruto I-"

"You what?" He asked bewildered. "You had two parents growing up who loved you Sakura. You had a family! You didn't have people you loved slaughtered right before you!"

"That's not the point Naruto!" She cried.

"Then what is the point Sakura? You don't believe in change, but I do." Naruto lowered his gaze to his feet.

"You...you used to love Sasuke. What happened to that?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "That was a long time, Naruto. It's not that I don't believe in change, it's just that I've matured. After five years, I've come to realize that he's not going to come back! I'm not an idiot!"

"Oh, so I am though?" He scoffed.

"I'm an idiot for never giving up on someone I care deeply for? Is that it Sakura? You don't understand how close me and Sasuke are..."

"Don't you mean were."

After her last sentence, no one spoke. The only sound in the room coming from the ticking of Naruto's clock.

He made no sudden movements, he just stood there with his back still turned to her.

Biting her lip, Sakura broke the silence.

"That's it. You have a choice, it's either me or Sasuke."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Naruto." Sakura whispered, her lips now quivering.

"If you stay with me, nothing will change. But if you go after Sasuke... I will no longer love you."

"Sakura."

Another silence came. Sakura's heart began to beat rapidly, as she awaited his response.

She watched him turn slowly to look back at her, his blue eyes filled with sorrow.

"Sakura...I'm sorry."

* * *

**Ooh it's a cliffy!... I think :3**

**Anyway, what did you think? Review this chapter please, trust me...they make my day :D well... some of them LOL.**

**Even if it's a simple "Nice", leave me something so I know if this story is any good...reviews also make me update sooner!**

**~XOXO~**


	2. Some People Just Don't Change

**Author's Note: Okay just for a heads up, this is going to be a pretty long note. The reason is because I really don't want people getting the wrong idea about my writing and this story. This means you should read the rest of this note if you:**

**-Think my story is heading in the wrong direction **

**-You again with Flying Fox's review **

**-You want to read my awesome rant **

**-You just want to read it... for no reason :P**

**Okay, if you don't fall under any of these categories and just want to read onto the actual chapter, go ahead! Scroll down until you stop seeing the bold lettering of my author's note and enjoy! :D**

**This here is going to be the start of my little rant. Ahem, okay here we go.**

**First, let's talk about the whole Sai and Sakura thing because there seems to be some talk about this. Umm for your information people I do NOT intend on making Sakura sleep with another character for drama. Is that clear? When I picked drama as a category I meant drama like anger, sadness, happiness and you know all those random feelings. I can't explain too much because I don't want to give away any of the story. Just understand drama is meant for the series of events that occur, not characters engaging in sexual activity.**

**Secondly, when I said possible SaiXSakura, what I meant by that is Sai might start developing feelings for Sakura. Why? Again, I can't tell you because it's key for the peaking point of my story. Does this mean they hook up? NO. Does this mean Sakura will fall in love with Sai? NO.** **Does this mean Sakura will screw Sai? NO. Is that clear? I sure hope so.**

**Thirdly, the out of character crap. If you guys haven't noticed, this is only the first chapter. Look at the amount of words written, there's only like nine hundred and something (which is pathetic for me)! The reason it's so short is to peak reader interest, that's why I left it with a kind of interesting ending to get people wondering what's going to happen next. I'm sorry if I couldn't make Sakura act completely like herself, but again this my FANFIC. How boring would it be if all the characters were predictable? However, more about how Sakura really feels will be revealed as the story progresses. That leads back to my point that this is only the first chapter... like seriously, what the hell? Sakura will act more like the character you guys know her as, but that happens as the tale goes on.**

**Lastly, I just want to say... please don't make assumptions people. Tell me what is wrong with something I have WRITTEN and let me know why you don't like it or what not, but DO NOT predict what I will write about, especially if it's only negative. Not only do I find this completely rude, it pisses me off. Trust me, when I'm pissed off... I can be pretty scary.**

**Anyway, just enjoy the story and review with feedback (again not assumptions). Also, don't comment about this issue anymore, I really don't want to have to repeat myself. If you still doubt or some shit, just don't bother reading anymore.**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this, now you may proceed to the next chapter! :D**

**Story is rated T (Note there is some vulgar language used) NaruSaku xXx**

* * *

Some People Just Don't Change

"What did you just say?" She asked in bewilderment.

"N-Naruto." Shizune squeaked. "Apparently he's gone after Sasuke..."

Tsunade slammed her fists on her desk. "Damn it all! That reckless fool!"

Papers flew off and swirled around the lady hokage as if there were a whirlwind.

"Tsunade sama! Please... you really should calm-"

"Where is Hatake Kakashi?" The blonde barked, cutting off Shizune.

Right at that moment, the tall, silver haired ninja opened the door to her office.

"You requested for me, Lady Tsunade?"

Kakashi strolled in casually, with his hands in his pockets.

Tsunade shot up from her seat, the palms of her hands pressing firmly onto her desk.

"Naruto has left to find Sasuke, we need you to go after and stop him! Immediately!"

Shizune shuddered at the tone of her voice, her temper always frightened her a bit. Tsunade was furious, it even showed through her body language. Her eyebrows seemed be twitching as she stood, her brown eyes locked onto the man before her.

"Hm. So the rumours were true, Naruto really did go after him... I see." As his voice trailed off, Kakashi's revealed eye gazed lazily.

"Do you understand how serious this is Kakashi?" Tsunade bellowed. "Sasuke had threatened to attack our village! We can't allow Naruto to..." Tsunade bit her lip.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Allow him to what? Bring Sasuke back? In all respect, Tsunade sama, I think I speak for everyone when I say Naruto is not one to be told what to do. Especially when it comes to a situation like this. He will try his hardest to bring Sasuke back, at any costs."

Tsunade sighed, taking in copy ninjas words.

"I know, I just didn't want to believe it anymore. He's too headstrong for his own good! Naruto might end up getting killed, and Sasuke... who knows what his intentions will be."

Kakashi crossed his arms.

"Well, why don't you send Team Gai along with me and we will make sure Naruto doesn't get hurt. Besides..." He pulled out up his forehead protector, showing off his sharingan. "I haven't had any action in a long time."

Tsunade drummed her fingers on the top of her desk, as if to consider his proposal. She pursed her lips tightly before speaking.

"You know him the best Kakashi, I guess that's why you seem so relaxed."

"That's not right. It's not because I know him the best." Kakashi closed his eyes and then reopened them; staring right at Tsunade.

"It's just that... I have faith in Naruto. He's a strong ninja, strong enough to one day become hokage."

Tsunade looked shocked at first, but then nodded.

"I ... I believe in him too. That kid..." She said half laughing. "His determination to never give up; it baffles me."

"So?" Kakashi looked at her expectantly.

"Alright!" Tsunade clasped her hands together. "I'll send Kakashi and team Gai as back up to help out Naruto! Hmm... Shizune!"

"H-Hai!"

"Summon Tenten, Neji and Rock Lee at once!"

"Hai, Tsunade sama!"

Tsunade glanced back at Kakashi as Shizune scurried away.

"You truly believe in that boy, don't you Kakashi?"

Kakashi dug his hand into his pocket, pulling something out.

"Indeed." He said smiling at the silver bells that sat in the palm of his hand. "That I do."

* * *

**_"Naruto ...you are still too weak."_**

He clenched his hands into fists at the memory of Sasuke.

"Teme!" Naruto grunted.

The breeze ran through his bright, blonde hair as he skillfully leapt from branch to branch.

In this forest, Naruto knew Sasuke awaited him. He could sense the high amount of chakra and instantly knew without a doubt; he was definitely close.

_**"It's me or Sasuke..."**_

Naruto shook his head as Sakura's voice rung in his head. He knew he needed to stay focused; he would worry about her later.

He gritted his teeth together, and used his momentum to get a strong push from his foot. He gained farther distance, everything around going past in a blur.

It felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest as the chakra he sensed earlier was stronger then ever.

"Sasuke!" He yelled.

Coming to a halt, Naruto spotted a figure perched on a rock. His blue eyes widened. Right in the middle of the forest it appeared trees had been clear cut. An almost barren landscape stretched out far, a perfect area for battle.

Naruto jumped down from the tree, moving closer to the figure. He had a kunai around his finger, just in case.

The person standing there turned about to be none other than Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto kept his eyes targeted on him and called out his name again.

A set of crimson eyes glared at him in return.

"Naruto."

"I'm... I'm going to bring you back to Konoha this time! Don't think I'm going to let you get away like before!" Naruto replied intensely.

Sasuke smirked, as if amused by his old teammates words. "Hn, well if that's the case..."

The blonde ninja watched in suspense as the Uchiha reached back. In the blink of an eye he whipped out his katana.

"You're going to have to kill me first."

* * *

Sakura's eyes scanned the room. The library was busier then she had expected.

Reluctantly, she wandered over to a table where another kunoichi sat; engrossed in a book.

As a shadow appeared over one of the pages, the girl noticed Sakura's presence.

"Huh?" Ino lifted her gaze upwards. "Oh, forehead. It's you."

"Yeah." Sakura sighed, taking a seat next to old rival. "You're reading? Maybe there really is a first for everything."

Ino scowled at Sakura's remark. "Well, for your information I'm brushing up on my medical studies."

Sakura chewed on lower lip, her eyes staring in the opposite direction.

"Hey, are you listening?" Ino was about to hit her on the head, when she noticed someone heading in their direction.

Sai approached the table, the same old smile plastered on his pasty, white face.

"Hello ladies." He greeted politely.

"Hi Sai!" Ino said cheerfully.

The black hair ninja nodded in acknowledgement.

"You're looking pretty as always Ino."

The blonde haired kunochi blushed, flipping back her long hair.

"Thanks Sai!" She paused and glanced over peevishly at Sakura.

"And forehead is looking ugly as usual, right?"

"Of course."

Ino waited and Sai braced himself. Yet... Sakura didn't move a muscle. Her facial expression remained the same, it was as if she was lost in thought.

"Is she ... feeling alright?"

Ino shook her head. "I don't know Sai. Hey Sakura! What's the matter with you?"

Sakura's lips etched into a frown as Ino began to shake her.

"Nothing, stop!"

Sai and Ino both blinked and then looked at each other. There was a silence at the table.

"Oh!" Sai snapped his fingers. "I get it, she's misses Naruto!"

Ino paled at that moment.

"Sai!" She hissed, keeping an eye out for Sakura's reaction.

Yet again... Sakura didn't do or say anything.

Sai pulled out a book titled 'Relationships.'

"I read..." He continued, flipping through the pages. "When someone misses a person they love they often feel depressed or out of it; usually deep in thought of that person they desire."

That caught Sakura's attention.

"I'm not depressed, nor do I desire anyone!" She snapped. "I just... I'm tired."

Sai grinned. "That's cannot be true because it says when someone uses an excuse such as-"

In a flash, Ino covered Sai's mouth, preventing him from speaking anymore.

Sighing heavily and ignoring them, Sakura stood up.

"I think I should be leaving now, I'll see you guys later."

Her tone was sweet; too sweet.

As she walked away, Ino turned her attention to Sai.

"Baka." she growled. "You really ought to watch that of mouth ours sometimes!"

Sai's confused expression only caused Ino more irritation.

"But...I don't understand." Sai continued to look through his book. "What was wrong with what I said? According to the book I was right..."

Slumping in her seat, Ino decided she didn't have the patience to explain to him.

"Whatever, I just hope Sakura will be Okay."

Ino had heard about what had happened between Sakura and Naruto, but then again; she always made a point to find out everything.

Sai shut his book and took a seat next to her.

"Yeah, but she did look awfully dazed. I wonder what's going on in her head."

Rubbing her temples, Ino agreed with him mentally.

_"Me too Sai, Me too."_

* * *

"Kakashi sensei?"

"Yeah?"

Tenten hesitated. "Do you think Sasuke... would kill Naruto?"

The atmosphere instantly became tense, Tenten could feel it. Neji clicked his tongue, Rock Lee let out a soft gasp and she saw Kakashi's hand form into a fist.

"I'm sorry. Maybe, I shouldn't have asked!"

"It's fine." Kakashi replied. "I can understand why you might ask that and to be honest... I don't have answer for you. His intentions are currently unknown."

"We are close." Neji stated. He had his byakugan activated, searching the forest for the two ninjas.

"I know." Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "The large amounts of chakra... they must have started battle already."

"Let's hope we are not too late!" Rock Lee exclaimed.

Kakashi nodded, and picked up his speed. "We've got to make it there in time!"

* * *

"Rasengan!"

Naruto felt his heart sink a little as Sasuke dodged his a attack. The blast of blue exploded into the ground and sent Naruto tumbling backwards.

"Damn it!" He cursed. He had nearly struck him.

At this time, both Sasuke and Naruto were running low on chakra and were exhausted. The battle had been long, both using many attacks.

_"I can only use one more jutsu."_ Sasuke thought to himself and then scowled.

_"Naruto... who knew he would get so strong."_

"I'm not...through yet." Using all of his strength, Naruto struggled to get to his feet. His legs trembled, feeling weak and sore. That recent Rasengan had drained almost every last ounce of energy from his body.

"I won't give up, Sasuke!"

Then in a heart beat, Naruto felt it. His eyes widened. The kyuubi wanted to take over, he could feel it trying to exert it's chakra.

_"Naruto, I know you want to bring back Sasuke but... do it with your own power, not the Kyuubi's... or else you'll end up hurting your comrades and do immense damage to yourself."_

Naruto thought of Yamato's words, he had sworn he would defeat Sasuke on his own.

"Damned fox!" Naruto shouted. "I don't need you... I will defeat Sasuke with my own strength!"

_"I can't let him attack me... one more hit and I'm through."_ The Uchiha thought angrily.

Noticing Naruto being distracted, Sasuke took advantage of the opportunity to end the battle. He grabbed his Katana that had been lying a couple of metres away and charged.

Naruto watched stunned as Sasuke tore down the field, heading right for him. The Uchiha leapt into the air, raising his sword above his head. The blade shined in the gleam of the sun.

_"This can't be it..."_ Naruto thought frantically. He tried to move, but his body wouldn't budge. _"Fuck! It can't end like this!"_

"Now you will die!" Sasuke declared, an evil smirk playing on his lips.

**_"Sasuke... has all this time with team seven meant nothing to you?" Naruto demanded._**

**_Sasuke turned to face him. "No..." He said with a smile. Over this time... you've become my best friend."_**

That had been a memory of Sasuke... the old Sasuke.

Naruto felt his eyes water, was this really what his so called best friend had become? No... he couldn't believe this, how could this happen?

**"Naruto... it's too late, nothing you can say will change me! I'm going to kill you and every person in your village! Make your choice! Kill me and become a hero... or die at my hand and become another one of my victims!"**

Naruto had tried to block that out, those terrifying words Sasuke had said at there last encounter. He had threatened to destroy the village someday, after discovering the truth of Itachi's intentions.

Was he really planning on destroying Konoha? If so, then maybe he truly had become a monster...

The steel of the stood reflected in his blue eyes, yet he made no movement. Just when all hope for him was lost, Naruto saw a flash of silver appear behind Sasuke.

"Chidori!"

His mouth gaped as the attack was heading for Sasuke. The sound of screaming birds filled his ear drums.

"Sensei wait!" He cried out.

_"Shit!" _Sasuke cursed mentally, his red eyes bulging. _"How did I not sense him?"_

Out of nowhere, another memory of Sasuke popped into Naruto's head.

**"Hatred is what I need to build... once I have that amount of hatred needed, I will be able to kill my brother. But...I will probably lose control afterwards, that what I predict. Naruto, I think you might be able to help me gain my sanity after I avenge my clan. Maybe...just maybe your attitude alone will be enough to change others."**

Sasuke had said that the day before he left Konoha all those years ago... did he really think Naruto could change him after all?

Naruto had no more time to think as the blast of blue lighting was inches from Sasuke's body, ready to pierce through him and end his life for good.

"NO!" He screamed in horror.

That's when it happened...

* * *

**Aha, yeah I know... I fail epically at action scenes T_T Sorry guys, please just bear with me!**

**This chapter was meh, but it had to happen. I planned out everything that's going to happen in the story last night (because I'm just that cool), so I know there is probably going to be around 12 chapters :P It gets more exciting in the middle, I promise!**

**Review please and oh, if you do review please answer this question for me; what do you think of Sasuke? Do you love him? Like him? Hate him? Wish he would just go die in a hole?**

**Yep, so that's it. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I have exams coming up! Ugh, damn highschoool -.-**

**Anyway, review with your answer and thoughts! :) Thank you to the people who reviewed the first chapterr!**

**~XOXO~**


	3. The Katana Ends A life

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews! Before you read this chapter I just want you guys to know a couple of things!**

**First of all, Karin is dead to me. I hate her so much and in my world no one talks about her and I pretend she does not exist... That is why she will not be in ANY of the stories I write.**

**Okay now that you know that, another thing I wanted to inform you about is Naruto knows the truth about Itachi. I can't really fit explaining how he knows it in this chapter so I'll just let you guys know this ahead of time so you are not all like whaaat?**

**Lastly, I'm going try to work on my sentence structure/grammar and describing things/people like Agent G and Hish36 suggested :)**

**Yep, so that's all I needed to say! :D**

**Story is rated T (Note there is some vulgar language used)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it was created by a brilliant man named Masashi Kishimoto!**

* * *

The Katana Ends A Life

The elderly nurse noticed yet another sigh escape through the pink haired kunoichi's mouth. She watched as the young girl changed the sheets on the bed where a patient had recently been laying.

"Sakura, that's enough." The old woman placed a hand on her shoulder. "You have really overworked yourself today, go home and get some rest."

Sakura lightly pushed her hand off. "I appreciate your concern, Karou-sama, but I'll be okay."

Karou let her mouth hang open as the girl continued to clean. Sakura scurried around the large room, disinfecting medical tools, making beds and cleaning up spills. Visible beads of sweat formed on her forehead, but that didn't slow her down at all.

The old nurse found herself laughing in disbelief, the girl had been working non stop since noon. Sakura had been helping around the Konoha Hospital for a very long time now, ever since being taken under the wing of Tsunade anyway. The lady Hokage's apprentice had Karou as another mentor. She gave Sakura tips and used to help her in the hospital whenever Tsunade was unavailable. The old woman was very wise and knew a lot about medical ninjutsu, but by now Sakura's medical skills had advanced and she no longer required Karou's assistance. The girl had surpassed her teacher.

"Do you like keeping yourself busy?" Karou asked, stepping to the side to avoid being knocked over by the hasty kunoichi.

"I guess." Sakura replied. "It helps keep my mind off... other things." It became quiet in the room as Sakura froze. She stood with her back turned to her elder, and Karou could see a slight quiver in her upper body.

"Is something troubling you, dear?" Karou asked, burrowing her brow.

Sakura wrung the white cloth in her hands. "I would say no, but I'd be lying. It's not really something I should be talking about... I..." She paused, the cloth falling from her grasp; sailing to the cold, tiled flooring. "I brought it upon myself... I suppose."

Karou watched as Sakura bent over to pick up the cloth. She was about to speak when another nurse came barging in.

"Oh god, Sakura Haruno!" The woman said bitterly. "What are you doing over here? We need you in room 206! Go!"

Sakura spun on her heel, flying past both the cranky lady and Karou. "Hai! Sorry!" She called before skidding down the hall.

"Give the poor girl a break! There's no need to be so rude, especially when she's been working her butt off for the past several hours." The brunette nurse gave Karou a sour look for her remark before strutting in the same direction Sakura had gone.

Aware that she was now alone, Karou sat on the bed Sakura had just made. "Well, if she doesn't need to then I guess I'll rest for a bit." She chuckled to herself as she lay back onto the fresh sheets. "Oh the energy of the youth these days, it never fails to amaze me."

* * *

_"What?"_ Kakashi's eyes widened as his chidori pierced through the body; a body that was not Sasuke's. He withdrew his arm and the ninja's limp body fell at a rapid pace; towards the ground. Kakashi decided to fall back, jumping away from Sasuke. The Uchiha seemed to have no interest in old sensei as he let himself fall downwards, and land on his feet. Kakashi landed in a crouch, feeling the friction on the bottom of his sandals as he skidded backwards. As he started slowing down, he stood up. Tenten, Neji and Rock Lee ran to his side immediately.

"Are you alright, sir?" Lee asked.

"I'm fine, but..." Kakashi turned his focus over to where he had just attacked. "I didn't hit Sasuke."

Team Gai's jaws dropped. "Then who did you hit?" Tenten asked in dismay.

As a dirt cloud cleared, Kakashi could make out three bodies in the distance. Sasuke stood tall, his eyes cast downwards; he was staring at the man that had just been killed. Kakashi followed his gaze. The orange haired man had blood streaming out of his chest, forming a pool around his sprawled body. His orange hair was styled in spikes, giving him the resemblance of a troll doll. He did however look like a hefty man; his frame quite large and broad.

_"Jugo..."_ Sasuke thought, narrowing his eyes.

Naruto remained frozen in place, still on the ground. _"That was so close." _He thought, staring in shock at Sasuke who stood only metres away. He had witnessed it all. Kakashi's chidori coming so close to striking in the back Sasuke and then an orange flash had appeared. The blonde shook his head, and then looked over at the dead body. It had all happened so fast, the orange haired ninja didn't have a chance to counter. He had basically sacrificed himself for the Uchiha._"Who is he anyway?" _Naruto wondered. The blonde thought the man looked awfully familiar...

"Bastard!"

Team Gai and Kakashi used their arms to shield themselves from the powerful force of wind that had suddenly hit. A ninja wielding what looked like a giant sword, appeared above; his purple eyes wild with fury. He swung the sword, sending a strong gust of wind towards Team Gai and the copy ninja.

"You killed him you bastard! Now it's Time for you to burn in hell! DIE!" He held his sword above his head and swung it downward with force.

"Dodge it!" Kakashi commanded and everyone scattered; just missing the man's sword. He hit the ground instead with strong impact, which caused it to crumble underneath the blade. "Ass holes." He muttered. He swung his sword back to his side, so the tip of the blade pointed to the right.

"Suigestu!" Sasuke barked. "I told you guys not to interfere."

Suigestu scoffed, his purple eyes glancing over his shoulder at Jugo's dead body. "Oh, shut up already, tough guy. If we hadn't interfered that would be you lying there in a puddle of blood..." The Uchiha let out a "Humph", not bothering to say anything else to his so called _comrade._ In a flash, Suigestu returned his gaze back to the others.

Kakashi swirled a kunai around his finger noticing the man's violent expression. He squinted at the sword he held, and then his eyes widened. he recognized that sword because it wasn't just any sword; it was Zabuza's Decapitating Carving Knife. _"How did he get a hold of that...?"_ Kakashi thought surprised. His opponent looked nothing like Zabuza. This guy had white hair with a faint blue tint and what looked like fangs forming on his upper jaw. He looked pretty tough, but also quite reckless.

"I'll avenge him, I'll avenge Jugo! I'm going to kill you!" Suigestu yelled before charging at Kakashi. His white bangs cleared from his eyes as he ran at a rapid speed, dragging the sword behind him.

"Clear out guys, I'll handle him for now." Kakashi got ready and team Gai dispersed, falling back in order to give the other two room to fight. _"Here he comes."_ The copy ninja watched as his enemy approached, his sharingan locking onto the sword wielding menace.

"Do what you want..." Sasuke said tightening his grip around the handle of his Katana. "I'm not responsible if you morons die." He frowned at the dead body and then never gave it a second glance afterwards. Naruto gulped as Sasuke turned to face him again. He looked up into those crimson eyes and the Uchiha pointed his sword in the blonde's direction.

"This is taking longer then it should have. I'm going to end this now, Dobe."

* * *

Sakura leaned against the white wall, scribbling furiously onto her clipboard. The sound of heels clicking against the floor could be heard. The irritating clicking grew louder, causing Sakura to look up. Tsunade's blonde pig tails hung loosely and her soft brown eyes held Sakura's in a deep stare.

"You're still here Sakura?" She questioned.

"Hai ma'am."

The lady Hokage walked towards her young apprentice, peering down at the clipboard she was clutching. "You've done quite a lot today, much more then I would expect from you. I think you should leave now."

Sakura brushed a lock of her pink hair behind her ear. "It's okay. I want to stay and help."

Tsunade frowned. "Sakura, you shouldn't over do it, you've been here long enough. I can handle things, so get going!"

"But Tsunade-sama I- "That was was not just a request; it was an order. Now move!"

Sakura scowled before handing over her clipboard. Tsunade watched as the kunoichi disappeared down the hall. Once she was out of view, Tsunade flipped through the pages on the clipboard; looking at all the patients Sakura had treated. "That girl, I swear..." She said smiling to herself.

* * *

"Sasuke, stop!" Sasuke continued to approach Naruto despite his pleas. He had a dark look in his blood red eyes. He also had a slight limp in his walk, and on his arm blood was trickling down to his wrist; it was from a large gash on his bicep. _"He must have got hit by some of Kakashi-sensei's jutsu._" Naruto thought, noticing the blood. Sasuke took another big step and Naruto jerked. He dug his heels into the ground and used his hands to try to back up. His body was still too weak, he hadn't the strength to battle anymore.

"Just stop this, Sasuke!" Naruto called. "...Itachi's dead, you got what you want! Quit the destroying the leaf nonsense..." He bit his lip harshly, drawing blood. "Come back home, Sasuke. There's no need for to fight anymore."

"Stop?" Sasuke spat. "I can't forgive those elders...they forced my brother to slaughter his own clan! They are monsters and now everyone shall suffer for it!"

"They are monsters? Sasuke..." Naruto felt his eyes water. "Look at what you've become. That was a mistake made a long time ago, you can't take away innocent lives for one mistake. Killing everyone in the leaf village... don't you see? That makes you a monster!"

"I'm only avenging my brother... " Sasuke hissed, struggling to keep going. "I wouldn't except you to understand."

"Teme! Look around you! That man just jumped in front of Kakashi-sensei's chidori to save you!" Naruto stated, referencing to Jugo. "He obviously cared about you; just like everyone else in Konoha. Your brother was willing to slaughter his own clan to protect the village he loved and only spared you! Can't you see? Itachi wasn't as evil as he portrayed himself. That gives you no reason to attack the village, unless...you really are becoming like Orochimaru!" Naruto cringed at his own words. He hated to say them, but it was true. All of Sasuke's talk about destroying Konoha reminded him of Orochimaru's attack that took place years ago, the crush the Leaf plan.

That stopped Sasuke, he stood just in front of Naruto. The image of the snake like villain appeared in his head, causing a slight shiver to run down his spine. He then thought of Jugo, the gentle giant that had always been by his side.

"Sasuke... see this is just stupid. I know you're still the same...please let's just stop this now." Naruto's voice was soft as he gazed up at the Uchiha's unreadable expression.

Sasuke just stood there, deep in thought. He closed his eyes, leaving Naruto to catch his breath.

**_~FLASHBACK~_**

**_"Why don't you just stop chasing after me?" Sasuke asked annoyed._**

**_Naruto stood before the Uchiha; a gleam in his blue eyes. "Because Sasuke..." His hands turned into fists. "I made a promise to Sakura-chan and to myself. I promised that I would bring you back to Konoha; dead or alive!" The blonde grinned. "I never go back on my word...that's my ninja way! I'll keep hunting you down until the day you die!"_**

Sasuke felt the corners of his mouth twitch at the thought of the memory, Naruto hadn't changed at all. That had happened three years ago at one of their many encounters, but here they were now. Both were aged seventeen and still nothing had seemed to have changed.

"Naruto..." The Uchiha opened his eyes, revealing that they were no longer possessed by the Sharingan. "Forgive me."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kakashi dodged yet another swipe from Suigestu's Decapitating Carving Knife.

"Naruto!" Rock Lee exclaimed in fear, noticing how close Sasuke was to him. He began to sprint in his direction. "Naruto! I'm coming!"

"Lee, wait!" Neji yelled, but it was too late. Suigestu appeared in front of him. "I'm your opponent you little punk!" He raised his blade over his head, ready to slash Lee.

"Watch out!" Kakashi grabbed Rock Lee and leapt into the air, nearly missing Suigestu's vicious strike once again. "Fuck this, he's too fast." The purple eyed ninja cursed under his breath.

Kakashi brought Lee back to safety, falling back so he could join the others. "Alright guys we need a plan and we need to hurry, Naruto needs help and it's almost nightfall." He glanced back at Suigestu who was glaring daggers at them. "Tenten I want you to start off by firing weapons at him, my guess is he will use that huge blade of his to deflect them back at you and then Neji, that's where you come in. I want you to deflect the weapons and send right back at him with your jutsu."

Neji and Tenten both nodded in agreement.

"Wait, sir! What shall I do?" Rock Lee asked alarmed.

"I didn't forget about you Lee. If Neji sends the weapons back our opponent will attempt to either try to deflect them again or jump into the air to dodge, but it doesn't matter because I want you to attack from above. That will force him back onto the ground."

"Good plan, sir... but wait. What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry about me, I want everyone to focus on their roles and we will go on from there."

"Hai!" The three chuunin responded in unison.

"You wimps done with your lame huddle?" Suigestu snarled. "'Cause ready or not, here I come!" He charged again.

Tenten ran towards him so it looked like they were going head to head. She pulled out one of her large scrolls and sent kunai and a whole arsenal of weapons flying at him.

"Stupid girl!" Suigestu snorted using his sword to deflect them back at her.

_"Kakashi-sensei predicted right." _The kunochi thought grinning. Tenten then cartwheeled out of the way and Neji stepped in. "Rotation!" A blue veil of chakra surrounded the byakugan user and he spun rapidly, sending the weapons flying right back.

"Shit!" Suigestu jumped back and then upwards. "Now they are trying to gang up on me." He muttered, tightening his grip around the handle of his blade.

"WAAAH!" Lee yelled dramatically as prepared to attack. He was higher above in the air with a leg held up; ready to strike Suigestu in the face.

"Tch!" Suigestu used his sword to block Lee's punches, kicks and the rest of his taijutsu moves. He landed back on the ground, moving away from the green spandex wearing ninja.

"That grey haired bitch is probably going to attack me next. But...where is he?" Suigestu muttered, surveying the battle area. All of a sudden he felt a hand wrap around his ankle and it pulled him underground. His sword fell from his grasp and almost all of his body was forced in the ground; all except for his head.

"What the hell did you just do? This is such a dirty move!" He snarled, squirming continously; like a worm in a dirt.

Kakashi appeared before him, giving him deadly look with the eye that had the Sharingan. "Call it what you want, but now you're stuck." He did hand signs at a astonishing speed and blue lighting sat in the palm of his hand. "It's over."

* * *

"Ah, what a long day!"

"Oh kami, I know. It's going to be dark soon!"

Sakura overheard the conversation of two young medical students as they walked by. She was still inside the Hospital, close to the entrance. Across from her were huge windows, giving the hospital a view of a part of Konoha. She walked towards them, letting her eyes take in the village. Young kids ran about the streets, with over protective parents warning them to careful. Shops were full of life, people chatting and eatting happily. Sakura's gaze wandered over to the faces of the Hokages and that's when he crossed her mind.

**"I'm sorry...Sakura."**

Her hand turned into a fist at the remembrance of Naruto's last words to her before deciding to go after Sasuke. He had left bright and early this morning; the morning they had argued. She chewed on bottom lip, Naruto still wasn't back.

**"Hey, Sakura-chan!"**

The way he used to say that to her... He always had that goofy grin plastered across his face and would look at her with those bright blue eyes. Also looking so happy whenever he saw her...

Sakura felt her eyes water. She brought a hand up to the window, the pads of her fingers pressing against the cold glass. With lips quivering, her gaze drifted up; towards the evening sky. "Please..."She whispered, a single tear sliding down her cheek. "Please be okay."

* * *

Sasuke raised his Katana high in the air.

"No... Sasuke..." Naruto whispered helplessly.

"I have reasons... for doing this, Naruto." Sasuke said staring down at his old teammate. "First, you plan to bring me back to the Leaf village. Bringing me back to Konoha...you can't imagine how awful that would turn out. Second, you believe that I, Sakura, Kakashi and yourself will be a team again. That is nonsense, it would and never will happen...I can't follow orders anymore. I've learned to follow my own path." Naruto felt his eyes brim with tears as the Uchiha paused.

"And lastly..." A smile crept onto Sasuke's lips. "You have the potential to be Hokage someday." Naruto let out a gasp, his mouth twitching.

"That is why this must be done." Sasuke closed his eyes once more. "Mother, Father, Itachi, Naruto...forgive me."

Naruto's eyes widened, but he couldn't manage a word. In a flick of Sasuke's wrist, down the sword swung. It looked like it was headed in the direction of the blonde's chest in which case he shut his eyes immediately.

_"Is...this it?"_ The blonde thought frantically, his heart racing; awaiting the contact of the cold steel.

The exact moment the sword pierced through flesh, Kakashi's chidori tore through Suigestu's body. The sound of chirping birds and the ground giving away could be heard in the background, But the real horror came from the other battle that had just ended.

Blood. The stabbing from the sword caused blood to ooze from his chest. It drenched his clothing, and trickled down his body; collecting in a pool at his feet. The sword had went right through his heart; giving him no chance of survival.

The blonde opened his eyes and at that moment he thought he was going to pass out. The sight before him was something he would expect to see in his worst nightmares; not in reality. The number one unpredictable ninja let out a scream so eerie; it caused Kakashi to shudder and team Gai to turn around in shock.

The blood that dripped from the Katana's tip did not belong to Naruto...

It was Sasuke's.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNN!**

**Sorry, couldn't resist doing that! So what did you think...was it predictable? Ugh, I hope not I tried to make it seem like Sasuke really was going to kill Naruto.**

**So why did Sasuke stab himself... Was he really good at heart? Was he crazy? Did Naruto's life mean more to him then you thought? Or... was he just really EMO? (Aha I kid, I kid). You'll have to find out! ...or maybe you already know... **

**(Oh and BTW , if you guys are confused of why Sasuke stabbed himself don't criticize me for it, just be patient and wait for the next chapters to come out)**

**I wanna point out eternalfox92620's review because believe it or not, it gave me the inspiration for this chapter :O I found the perspective of that review really interesting and it got me thinking! My original plan for this chapter was for Kakashi's chidori to just kill Sasuke and then Naruto would basically mourn for the most of it. Sounds pretty boring once I think about it! Anyway, I'm really glad that the review was posted because it made me think for a while and the whole idea for this chapter popped into my brain and I couldn't stop typing! So I thank you eternalfox92680, even if giving me an idea was not intentional! :D**

**I just checked and I think I have like 20 reviews...that is awesome guys! Seriously, I thought I was going to get five at the most, but I'm pleasantly surprised at the number. I don't want to bore you guys to death so tell me if I'm keeping you interested so far!**

**Also If you guys haven't noticed... I've been updating pretty quickly and that's because I'm getting so much feedback. Keep it up! :)**

**Well that's it for now! Till next time my lovely readers!**

**~XOXO~**


	4. Back Home At Last

**Okay sorry about the late update, but I had to write a fifteen minute speech for Geography and all this other school shit. Anyway here's a new chapter!**

**Story is rated T * Note there is some vulgar language used**

* * *

Back Home At Last 

_Vengeance_. In this world those who seek this word are ones who have lost another or in some cases... they have lost others. It's what drives a person to kill even if the lives he took were not necessary. It destroys sanity, and is like a poison that slowly takes over your brain; contaminating your thoughts and taking control. What you once believe seems to be gone as you only listen to words spoken by those who tell you how to earn power; how to get stronger to kill. You soon start to leave behind those who were there for you all along; breaking bonds with the closest of friends. Your world starts to revolve around the one person you seek. The man you want to rot in the ground and burn for eternity in hell. Your heart seems to be getting colder everyday with every man you slaughter. It can get to a point were you're willingly to slay your best friend in order to kill the one who gave you this role as an avenger. However when that point is reached... you lose the person you used to be.

Sasuke Uchiha lived his life seeking vengeance.

* * *

She stared out the window with a blank expression, leaving Shizune to only wonder what was going through the Hokage's head. The moon was visible in the night sky, illuminating light all over Konoha. There were barely any people outoors, mostly due to the fact that the shops were closing down for the night; considering it was already five minutes to midnight. The moonlight reflected on Tsunade's face as her mouth abruptly twisted into a scowl.

"Tch. Where are they?" she muttered to herself angrily.

"I'm sure they are alright my lady." Shizune replied wearily.

"You can't be sure!" Tsunade growled. "Right now no one has any idea of what's going on!"

Shizune let her head hang down and sighed heavily. Tsunade was in the most foulest moods. The Kokage had been complaining for hours how she should have sent back up to check up on Kakashi and team Gai. Alas, Yamato had convinced the woman to just wait for their return. Too bad the lady Hokage was not a very patient person. Humming quietly,Shizune tugged at the end of her sleeves restlessly. She decided it was better not to say anything at all to the fuming Tsunade.

Tsunade tensed as a cloud of smoke suddenly appeared in the room. As it cleared a masked ANBU shinobi stood before her, a scroll held in his left hand.

"Well?" The blonde woman asked, her light, brown eyes still gazing out her office window.

"I have some news, lady Hokage." The man replied stoic. "Hatake Kakashi has written a message regarding his teams current situation."

"What did does it say?" Tsunade twirled her chair so she was facing the tall shinobi.

"I don't know." He responded, lifting the bounded scroll to his chest. "I was told that the first pair of eyes to be laid on the message were to be yours, lady Hokage."

"Humph." Tsunade burrowed her brow. "Let me see it then."

Wordlessly the ANBU shinobi threw the scroll up into the air and the Hokage caught it with ease. She held it in her palm, but then froze. All of a sudden her expression turned grim. Tsunade's hand trembled and her eyes widened slightly, causing her assistant to feel discomfort.

"What's wrong Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked worriedly "Aren't you going to read it?"

Tsunade stared silently at the scroll in the firm grasp of her right hand. The creme tinged paper was bound by a deep plum coloured ribbon, nothing out of the ordinary. Yet an odd sensation had entered her body when she had touched it. A sensation that made her stomach drop.

"I have a feeling..." Tsunade whispered, slowly turning her head back to the window. "This isn't good news."

* * *

With a dead body slung over his shoulder, Kakashi still kept a close eye on the blonde ninja in front of him. Along with team Gai, they leapt from branch to branch in the dark forest. Naruto was ahead of them all with his fists clenched tightly at his sides. The blonde ninja took deep breaths as he continued to move forward. He was trying his hardest to keep his thoughts focused on returning home and returning home **only.**

Kakashi glanced ahead sympathetically. It had taken nearly four hours for Naruto to calm down...after what had happened.

"_Sasuke! Sasuke! Wake up! Teme... you can't be dead!" _

"_Stop it, Naruto!" Kakashi scolded._

"_Sasuke..." Naruto sobbed. The boy was hovered over the Uchiha's body, his palms placed on the ground on both sides of Sasuke's head. Naruto's tears fell onto his former teammate's face and his knees were soaked in his blood._

_Team Gai watched the scene sorrowfully. "Poor Naruto..." Rock Lee muttered and Tenten nodded. _"_I can't believe he's dead." Neji simply stated his voice low and eyes locked onto Sasuke._

"_Naruto..." He didn't listen so Kakashi ended up having to pick him up. _

"_No! Sasuke!" Naruto only yelled in frustration._

_The copy ninja sat him firmly on the ground, holding him still as he squirmed violently._

"_Naruto, Sasuke is dead. Shaking him more and more won't do any good. I'm sorry... but he's gone." Kakashi said softly, with a hint of grief._

_Naruto had stopped at that moment, but then the hyperventilating had begun. _

"_Guys come help me calm him down!" Kakashi commanded. _

_Everyone huddled around Naruto who was taking in sharp breaths, struggling to correct his intake of oxygen._

"_We are here, Naruto." Tenten coaxed, placing a hand on his back._

"_Please relax Naruto!" Rock Lee exclaimed._

It had taken them forever to get Naruto back to normal, or at least breathing properly. Yet the the boy was still upset and hadn't spoken a word since they had left the battle area. Kakashi turned his head to see Sasuke's limp arm hanging over his shoulder and dangling in front of his chest. The picture of team seven from years ago flashed in his mind and tears filled the copy ninja's eyes.

"We are bringing him back like you always wanted..." Kakashi thought returning his gaze back to Naruto. "It's a shame what awaits him is a coffin."

* * *

"What's going on?"

Sakura's words hung in the air. The tension level was high within the Hokage's office, it made the pink haired kunoichi stiffen. She surveyed the faces. Yamato's gaze was directed at the ground, Shizune look distressed and the Hokage had her back turned; as if she was looking out of her window.

"Tsunade-sama? Is everything all right?" Sakura held back a yawn as she approached her master.

"Read this, Sakura." Tsunade said, pointing a polished finger to a scroll on her desk.

"Hai..." Sakura responded puzzled. She had been summoned at about 1:00 AM in the morning, this had to be soml.

The scroll looked like it had already been read, as Sakura noticed someone had tied in a loose knot with a purple ribbon. She unravelled it and opened the scroll.

"This looks like Kakashi-sensei's writing." She thought skimming through it. "Okay so everyone is fine, Lady Hokage." Sakura began to read out loud. "Even... Naruto." She felt a pang of relief in her chest. "However, there is some bad news. Please let the village know, that Uchiha Sasuke is..." Sakura stopped. Her face paled and lips began to quiver.

"Tsunade is this...?" She looked up at her master shocked.

Shizune let out a quiet squeak and Yamato shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably.

"Hai, it's true." Tsunade said closing her brown eyes. "Uchiha Sasuke is dead."

* * *

They all stood in black with grieving faces. The elders stood solemnly as if seeming to wise to show emotion as any shinobi shouldn't. Many of the kunoichi's stood in tears, Haruno Sakura being one of them. As much as she had forced herself to hate Sasuke over the time he had left, she couldn't help but sob at the thought of him dead. She knew one day it was bound to happen, but not so soon.

At the ending of the ceremony, Kakashi had given a speech about Sasuke which had sounded more improvised than touching, yet he himself sounded remorseful.

Sakura glanced over to her right and regretted it immediately. Her jade eyes made contact with faded blue ones. She turned her head away right away, feeling her face redden after catching his stare.

"_Sakura..." _

Tsunade had said after she had found out the news_. _

"_As hard as this is for you, it's ten times worst for Naruto. Try to understand."_

Remembering those words Sakura returned her gaze back to Naruto and he glance back wearily. She gave him small smile and watched as he raised his blonde eyebrows in surprise. Sakura fluttered her gaze back to her feet, as if embarrassed by her actions. "I wonder if one day I'll understand your pain." She whispered twirling a rose in her fingers. "Till then, I can only feel sorry for you."

* * *

The two month's had gone by quicker than Naruto had anticipated. He had been trapped in the village mourning for what was weeks until he was finally ready to start training again. He was back into a better state of mind now; letting go of what had whole time he had been lying in bed he thought about what he was going to do now. The only other goal he had left was to become Hokage. Sitting up he stretched out his arms. A breeze rolled in through his window knocking over something on his night table.

"What?" Naruto mumbled lazily. He looked to see a picture frame knocked over. Sighing he picked it up and held it in front of him. It was the picture of the old team seven. Sasuke and himself looked annoyed while their sensei had a delightful expression. Naruto felt the corners of his mouth lift upwards in amusement, but then she caught his attention.

Sakura. She looked so cute and happy in the picture, in between the two boys. Naruto placed the picture back upright on his night table and let his face fall into his hands.

"_It's either me or Sasuke. Make your choice."_

He had left her in tears before going after Sasuke yet she had smiled at him at the funeral; or at least that's he thought he saw. Groaning, Naruto fell back into his cushy mattress. The truth hurt, but he was starting to miss having her around. Turning onto his side, he gazed at the other bare pillow. Sakura had not spoken a word to him since the funeral, in fact it seemed like she was avoiding the blonde ninja. His thoughts had been so consumed about Sasuke he hadn't even remembered Sakura was still upset at him.

"I should call her." He thought snapping his fingers. Naruto sprung out of his bed and nearly fell flat on his face. His beige painted room was a mess. Clothes and empty containers of ramen sat on the floor, making it like an obstacle course.

Naruto sighed, kicking away some clothes to clear his path. He didn't even know what to say to her, the best he had so far was sorry. Sakura and himself, had begun dating at the age of sixteen and it had lasted a year up until...that night. Naruto loved her; he always did. But finding Sasuke had been a huge priority, he thought she of all people would have understood.

Naruto cursed as he stubbed his toe on the corner of his wooden bed frame.

"Fuuuck!" He yelled in pain, holding his foot.

"Way to go..."

Naruto turned to see a silver haired ninja perched on the railing of his balcony, a hand held up in a sign of greeting. "Yo."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed, totally forgetting about his injured toe. "What's up?"

"Well I wanted to drop by for a nice chat, but that's not the only reason I'm here." He replied aloofly.

"Huh?" Naruto crossed his arms.

"Tsunade requested for you." Kakashi stated, scratching the back of his head. "She wants you to come to her office right away."

"Geez. It had to be now too..." Naruto complained.

"Hm? It doesn't seem like you were doing much anyway and besides..." Kakashi said grinning. "Myself, Sakura and Sai have also been summoned."

Naruto's eyes widened at his former sensei. "Wait! You don't mean..."

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah, that's right."

Naruto smiled, glancing back at the picture on his night table. "It's about time."

* * *

**That was poorly written and I apologize, but I felt this was like of those filler Shippuden episodes you watch...so it wasn't easy to write. Really boring to be honest, but I needed to get through it and I promise the next chapter will be much more interesting! :D**

**You guys are great and all but I only got like two reviews. I told you guys the more you review the faster the chapters come out, if it wasn't for a random story alert yesterday...I probably wouldn't have updated who knows when! So anyway please review guys :)**

**~XOXO~**


	5. Mixed Emotions

_"You're such an idiot!" She cried in frustration, her sobs getting louder. "Why didn't you just let me die?"_

_"You still don't understand." I responded wearily. "I'd gladly give my life to save you."_

_"How can you say that, Naruto?" She exclaimed. "Do you not value your life at all? What about your dreams? Becoming hokage?"_

_She had her hands on my chest, her face inches above mine. When I saw the amount of concern in her eyes, I couldn't believe it. I never realized how much she cared about me._

_I smiled slowly, blood trickling down the side of my mouth._

_"Sakura - chan... you just don't get it do you? Y-You are my life. I made a promise that I would always protect you no matter what. I never go back on my word." My grin widened._

_"That's my ninja way."_

**Authors Note:**

**Hey, I'm back! I know I haven't updated in a bit and that's because I had to take a summer course to get an extra credit so I have a spare next year! I wrote my exam today and I feel awesome that it's finally over! :D**

**I want to apologize for all of the italics in this chapter in advance! Sorry!**

**Also I just wanted say I appreciate reviews, but seriously if your just going to be rude/ a jerk...don't write anything at all. I make stories because writing is a hobby I love and I want to share them with other people. Putting me down just makes me not want to use fan fiction. So please, if you do dislike it just state why and give me some advice. That is much appreciated.**

**P.S I've noticed a lot of the people bashing my stories are all college kids O.O I'm going into grade ten next year, so trust me I know I have much to learn to improve my writing. Please remember that and be kind.**

**Thanks (L)**

**Story is rated T for teen.**

* * *

Mixed Emotions

**Naruto's POV**

**~FLASHBACK~**

_"S-Sakura chan." I whispered. " Sakura chan, you're going to be okay, right?"_

_"I'm fine, but you!" She sobbed. "Look at you! When you were unconscious...I-I... why would...Naruto ..." She dropped her head and arms onto my chest, tears streaming down her eyes._

_I lay there on the cold, stone ground, trying my hardest to keep breathing. Pein had been so close to finally capturing me, but alas he failed. The cruel Akatsuki member had come so close to killing me, but I had stopped him; with my own power. Even I was amazed by how far I had come, even though I was drenched in blood. The good thing now was... it was finally over; Pein was dead._

_My thoughts wandered. I wondered how Kakashi - sensei was holding up back in the hospital, along with captain Yamato. The two had aided me in the battle to kill the evil 'leader' of the Akatsuki. We had taken down almost all of the Pein's, yet the one with the spiky hair remained. Both Yamato and Kakashi -sensei had ended up in critical condition and at that point and had been forced to return to the village. I was in the same situation, lying in my own pool of blood and just clinging onto life._

_Then there was Sakura. I opened my eyes to look at her. Sakura had refused to leave my side during the fight; her stubbornness had convinced me to allow it._

_Now she just continued to cry, her arms and hands covered in blood; my blood. My eyes wandered to her torn clothing and scratched up legs. Cuts and bruises of all sorts covered her body and her light, pink hair was matted with a combination of dirt and blood. The main thing was she was going to live, knowing that made me feel a pang of relief._

_"You're such an idiot!" She cried in frustration, her sobs getting louder. "Why didn't you just let me die?"_

_I would have, if I had the strength to, shaken the hell out of her. She clearly didn't understand..._

_Moments before now, Pein had been just about to collapse, but before dying he used the last bit of his chakra to conjure up a shadow clone. His target...had been Sakura._

_**"You do not know what pain is, Naruto. Maybe if I destroy your village and kill the ones you hold close to your heart...then you might understand what it feels to suffer from true pain."**_

_Pein's words had been ringing in my ear as I watched. It had all happened so fast, I couldn't react properly. I remembered seeing Sakura's pink head turn slowly, and her jade eyes widening as the sword in clone's hands was coming at her. The sharp point of the blade aimed straight for her chest._

_"SAKURA!" I had roared, moving as fast as I could; my body aching from the intense battle._

_She had screamed just at that second, the same moment I felt the cold steel pierce through my abdomen. Droplets of my blood splashed onto her face and the shadow clone vanished._

_In sync, Pein and I had fallen to the ground. I heard Sakura whimpering helplessly in the background. With the sword still inside my body, I began to pull it out carefully. Wincing, I gave it one last harsh pull to remove it, and then let it clatter to the ground. Sakura had immediately rushed to my side, using her medical ninjutsu to try and treat my wound right away._

_"It's no use." I managed to say. "H-he... he hit a vital organ. I'm done for, Sakura-chan."_

_"Don't say such things!" She shrieked. I could feel her putting more chakra into her jutsu, straining herself immensely. "I'm not giving up on you!" She stated._

_"Stop it." I said softly. "Don't waste your chakra on me."_

_She didn't listen. "No...no!" She cried. "You can't die Naruto! I won't let it happen!"_

_I clasped my hand around her frail wrist. "Don't worry about me Sakura -chan. You're alive, as long as it stays like that...I will be happy..."_

_I had passed out at that moment, my vision blurred and soon I saw nothing but black. I thought I had died until I heard Sakura's voice again. That was when I began to regain consciousness._

_"Whoa." I had thought, realizing I had been close to death. I was still lying down, and Sakura was hovered over me, eyes brimmed with more tears. Then that's how we ended up at this point._

_"You're such an idiot!" She cried in frustration, her sobs getting louder. "Why didn't you just let me die?"_

_"You still don't understand." I responded wearily. "I'd gladly give my life to save you."_

_"How can you say that Naruto?" She exclaimed. "Do you not value your life at all? What about your dreams? Becoming hokage?"_

_She had her hands on my chest, her faces inches above mine. The amount of concern that appeared on her face, I couldn't believe it. I never realize how much she cared about me._

_I smiled slowly, with blood trickling down one side of my mouth. "Sakura -chan... you don't get it do you? Y-you are my life. I made a promise that I would always protect you no matter what. I never go back on my word." My grin widened. "That's my ninja way."_

_"Naruto... you..."_

_Sakura hadn't been able to speak another word after that, all she could do was stare at me in surprise. My blue ones held hose beautiful green eyes of her, I knew I was probably going to die any minute now. That's when I decided had to tell her how I felt at this moment, or else I would never have another chance..._

_"I love you Sakura-chan. I always have and I know that you never felt the same way, but despite that... "I paused, watching a tear slide down her cheek. "I still could never stop loving you."_

_After those final words my hand fell to the ground, limp. I tried to fight back, but then once more, my vision blurred. The last thing I saw was her face and the feeling of her tears hitting my skin._

_"NARUTO!"_

_Her screams filled the air, but alas my eyes shut. I couldn't see anything anymore, but I could still hear her faintly._

_"Listen to me! After Sasuke left... " Sakura sputtered. "I never thought I would be able to love anyone else, Naruto."_

_"Teme." I thought to myself, the image of Sasuke in my head._

_Sakura grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly. "But...Naruto."_

_Her voice cracked. "I never thought it would be possible, but I do love you. You always risk your life for me like a reckless fool...you have protected me so many times." She hesitated. "Why can't I do the same for you? I want to protect you, but I can never do anything for you!"_

_I clenched my teeth and mustered up some strength to squeeze her hand back._

_"I don't need you to protect me, Sakura. Also, without your medical skills, I could easily be dead You gave me strength during that battle against Pein just by being at my side; that is something no one else but you can do for me."_

_I felt her withdraw her hand and I braced myself. I often said the wrong things to Sakura at the worst times. I felt my heart sink..._

_Suddenly, her cold hand pressed against my cheek. It caused tingles on my skin._

_However, the real sensation came from when I felt her soft lips against mine. My body felt numb from the pain of and blood loss, but I feel her kissing me tenderly._

_I couldn't believe this. Sakura Haruno, Sasuke loving Sakura , had feelings for me. I could feel her lean into the kiss more, her body now on top mine. My heart rate was starting to go up..._

_"First... I thought it was just as a friend." she said withdrawing. "But, it's so much more than that. I'm sorry I treated you the way I did. I can't lose you now!" More weeping followed, but I couldn't say anything as she cried. I was in shock; my body from the pain and my mind from the kiss._

_I felt Sakura grab my hand again, squeezing it tightly. "Please..." She begged. "Don't you dare leave me like Sasuke did!"_

_I wasn't entirely sure of how it occurred, but I could feel my heart beating properly again. My breathing started to return to normal and I could feel my strength doubling throughout my body. My eyes changed to the colour of blood and red chakra was flowing all over me. The kyuubi. The chakra was healing my wounds at a rapid rate, even Sakura was speechless._

_When it felt like the process was complete, I sat up. The red chakra disappeared and my eyes returned to their normal blue._

_"...Careful." Sakura coaxed. I could still see the tears forming in her eyes._

_Abruptly, I pulled her onto my lap, watching her green eyes widen slightly. I placed my hand on her chin, tilting her head upwards; towards mine._

_"Don't... ever compare me to Teme. I would never purposely abandon you Sakura-chan."_

_"Naruto... " I could feel her trembling. "You're okay Naruto. I-I'm so glad."_

_I placed a hand onto her face, using my thumb to wipe a smear of blood that had oozed from one of the many cuts she had._

_"You really...love me Sakura- chan? "I asked the question quietly, feeling my own eyes water with tears. This was what I longed for; this day. The day Sakura would finally return my feelings._

_She looked up at me slowly. "Yes, Naruto. I...could never admit it. It was hard to even admit to myself... after how I used to treat you , but I..."_

_With tears streaming down her cheeks, she shut her eyes and buried her face into my shoulder. "If you had died just then I would've died too! I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you!"_

_I held her close to my chest as she still cried. This feeling was like nothing else I had ever felt before. Sakura had been the first to ever make me feel this way; feel like I needed her more then anything else in the world._

_"Everything will be fine now, Sakura." I said softly. "I always be here for you."_

* * *

I flinched, nearly dropping the picture frame. It took me seconds to realize I was still sitting on the edge of my bed, the picture of team seven laying on my lap. It felt like Kakashi-sensei had just left after telling me to go to the Hokages office. I scratched my head, looking around my room.

"What...?" I mumbled to myself confused. That flashback had happened a year ago. I glanced back down at the picture, my eyes wandering to Sakura. Her image had triggered back that memory; it was a painful one to remember now.

I placed the picture frame back onto my night table and stood to my feet. Sakura had told me it was over... but did she really mean it?

_**"Choose now. Me or Sasuke?"**_

I shook my head, trying to banish those thoughts. She couldn't be mad still, could she? The whole argument had seemed really stupid to me, I knew Sakura hated Sasuke, but did she really not want the possibility of him returning to the village so bad she was willingly to end our relationship?

As I exited my home, I stood frozen in place by the front door. The village was so full of life today with people laughing and the sun shining. This wasn't a day to be depressed I decided; the atmosphere not being the only reason.

* * *

She traced her fingers along the rough bark of the tree, sighing heavily as the green leaves fell onto her lap. Sakura had been trying to enjoy the nice weather by sitting under a tree near a local training ground, yet all she could seem to do was the opposite.

"Why hasn't he said anything to me yet?" The kunoichi asked herself quietly, gazing up at the bright blue sky. As the clouds floated slowly in the sky, a gentle breeze blew through her pink locks.

Naruto hadn't spoken to Sakura since his return to the village; after the Sasuke incident. The blonde had even been quiet at the funeral, sure he had been sneaking small glances at Sakura, but not a word escaped his lips.

Sakura had been determined to let out all of her anger the day he came back. She wanted to tell him how much it hurt to know fighting Sasuke was more important than losing her.

She lay down on her back, her gaze remaining above. The sounds of laughing children and chirping birds surrounded her. Oh, how she used to love to hear the cheerful sounds of her village, but now it was distracting her from her thoughts. Sakura closed her eyes, trying to shut everything around her out.

She wanted to let Naruto know how much it hurt to come second to him. Yet at that funeral, the boy that stood next to Sakura was one she didn't recognize. His posture had been slouched, his hands balled into fists at his sides and his once bright, blue eyes had become dull. It had seemed the life had been sucked out of him, in return leaving behind a walking corpse of a boy with no soul.

Sakura had wanted to yell at him more than anything; that was until when she saw him after he had returned. The boy next to her looked so fragile that Sakura thought by just touching him, he would shatter into a million pieces. So weakened and vulnerable; he looked more like a homeless puppy than a ninja who took down an Uchiha.

That's when she had realized what Tsunade had told had been true after all; Naruto was feeling more pain then she could imagine. Sakura could easily tell that just by looking at him. She wasn't sure to feel sorry for him or just plain out angry that he wasn't even making an effort to try to talk to her.

**"Sasuke...he's my friend, Sakura. I will make sure he comes back home no matter what!"**

He had sounded so confident when he used to tell her that and it used to reassure her, that someday the Uchiha would return. But over time, Sakura had grew a deep hate for Sasuke, learning about him joining the Akatsuki and how he had slaughtered so many. She had figured out there was no place for him in Konoha anymore; that he wasn't the same person anymore.

**"You think you can magically change someone Naruto? In this world, things don't work like that!"**

She had been enraged when Naruto had told he was going after him. Sasuke had also killed one of Sakura's close friends one year ago, Kasumi Kimora. Kasumi had lived next door to Sakura and had outstanding ability in combat. Kasumi was more of a fighter then a medical ninja, having mastered taijutsu and wielding a silver sword in battle. She was one of the strongest kunoichi's in their age group.

**"Best friends forever!"**

That was what Kasumi would always say to her whenever she hugged Sakura.

The girl had long, light, brown hair that hung just under her bust and big, hazel eyes. Kasumi had full bangs that covered her small forehead and thin eyebrows. She had also been taller and more slender then Sakura, which often made the pink haired kunoichi jealous. Though, Kasumi was so sweet, Sakura realized she couldn't hate her, no matter how envious she would sometimes feel.

Killing Kasumi while she had been out a mission had been the last straw. Sakura had lost all little feelings she had left at that point for Sasuke and tried her hardest to convince Naruto he wasn't worth wasting his time over.

**"Grow up and open your god damned eyes!"**

Going over the conversation she had with Naruto in her head, Sakura realized her words had seemed harsh. She knew he cared for Sasuke; but she still couldn't understand why things had turned out the way they did. Naruto had left wanting to change him back into the same state of mind of when he was young; before Sasuke had been consumed by his own hatred.

After she had removed the piece of her heart Sasuke had once claimed; Naruto began to fill it. It was soon enough she had realized she started loving Naruto more then ever loved Sasuke. The Uchiha had good looks, but Naruto had a good heart and Sakura found out that was all she would ever desire from a man. Being in love with Naruto felt different then it did then being in love with Sasuke; it just felt right.

The one thing she couldn't understand was why Naruto had killed Sasuke. He had been so determined to change his "friend's" intentions, yet he ended up killing Sasuke. Sakura wondered if the Uchiha had attacked Naruto and he had no other choice; that would've been the only reason.

She put her arms behind her head. After reading the scroll and finding out Sasuke had died, Sakura had a brief talk with Tsunade who basically told her to be wise when speaking to Naruto.

Naruto.

Sakura sighed again, the blonde wouldn't leave her thoughts. Seeing the image of the broken boy at the funeral made Sakura feel sorry for him. Frustrated, she let out a soft groan. She had no clue of what she was going to say the next time she saw him.

Another nice breeze hit her face, and Sakura felt her muscles relax. The weather was warm and the grass was soft underneath her. She began to lose consciousness, the image of Naruto's depressed face at the funeral the last thing in her mind before drifting into a light slumber.

* * *

"Hey! Naruto!"

The blonde turned to see Sai running up towards him. The art skilled shinobi had another one of his books on learning social skills clutched in both hands, and a wide grin was spread across his pale, pasty, white face.

"Are you on your way to the Hokages office?" He asked.

"Yeah. .." Naruto responded distracted; trying to the read the title of the book in Sai's hands.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Sakura is now, would you?" Sai asked innocently.

Sakura.

Naruto's shoulders slumped and his gaze drifted over Sai's shoulder. "I have no idea."

Sai placed his thumb and index finger on his chin as he studied Naruto carefully. He then smiled before saying what was on his mind; as usual.

"You miss Sakura. Am I right, Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes widened. He looked down and then glanced back at Sai. "...Huh?"

Sai widened his smile. "In other words, yes you do. Anyway, I'm going to go find her and see if she knows we've been summoned. See you soon."

With that Sai walked away, leaving Naruto to only watch as he departed. The blonde gave Sai one final glance as he disappeared deep into the village. Sighing, he turned and began to walk towards the Hokages office.

"Geez." Naruto mumbled. "That Sai, I swear..."

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I opened my eyes, finally awaking up from my nap. I felt my mouth make a small "o" as I stood up.

Breath taking. If I had to describe what I was seeing, that's what I would tell you. My green eyes focused above. The sun was setting, leaving the sky painted with colours.

"I see I'm not the only one who's out enjoying the scenery."

I nearly stumbled backwards as I turned in shock to see Kakashi-sensei standing next to me.

"Yo. " He said putting up one hand in greeting.

"God sensei, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" I shrieked, placing a hand over my heart.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sakura." He glanced over at me lazily. "I guess I must have mistaken you for a ninja, my bad."

I gave him a cold glare for the sarcastic remark. "You're too funny." I replied bitterly and then there was a silence. Curious of why there was no response, I turned back to see if Kakashi sensei was still there and indeed he was. Except he had his nose, well more like his whole face buried in one of those perverted books of his.

"Sensei?"

"Hm?" He didn't even look up, not surprising; at all.

"Never mind."

Kakashi sensei wasn't that interesting to talk to, when he was reading his books anyway. He had a hard time dividing his attention.

"Sakura!" Sai called out. I saw in the distance he was running towards me and Kakashi sensei. He stopped in front of us, a smile plastered on his face. "What's up guys?"

"Nothing." I shrugged.

"What about you Kakashi?" He asked.

"I am...Reading."

"Oh, I didn't notice." Sai said dully. It was hard to determine if he had actually meant that.

Kakashi shut his book, abruptly. "Well, it was nice chatting with you kids. Thanks for the lovely conversation, but I must be heading to the Hokages office! You two should be doing the same. Later!"

He then disappeared into a poof of smoke.

"What... conversation?" I asked wearily. "What was even the point of him being here?"

"I don't know." Sai responded in the same tone.

That was Kakashi for you.

"Wait a second, what did he mean by "you two should be doing the same"?" I asked Sai.

"Oh." Sai said snapping his fingers. "That's the reason I came to find you. Tsunade-sama has summoned us."

I bit my lower lip. "Who is us?" I asked suspiciously.

Without warning Sai grabbed my forearm and dragged me forward. "You will find out." He said grinning.

I didn't protest and let him lead me. Yet, for some reason I had a bad feeling forming in the pit of my stomach.

* * *

"The mission I have assigned for the four of requires travel to the village hidden in the mist." Tsunade stated firmly, her brown eyes darting to each of our faces.

Sakura shifted on one foot to the other uncomfortably, standing in between Kakashi and Sai. "Great, I'm teamed up with Naruto on a mission...just great." Sakura thought annoyed.

She knew better then to complain to Tsunade; Sakura knew that woman's temper better then everyone.

Meanwhile, Naruto wore a big smile. He was pumped for the mission; having not done any for months.

"You guys are to find a man named Mitskuni Sao. He is a very wealthy man who hires highly skilled shinobi's to serve as bodyguards for his own protection, so please be warned. He also holds a scroll that contains confidential information. That information belongs to the village hidden in the sand. You must recover it at once and deliver it to Gaara, the Kazekage."

"How does _he_ have the information if it belongs to the sand village?" Naruto asked dumfounded.

"He stole it." Tsunade spat. "That is why it's up to you four to find the scroll immediately before something terrible happens."

"What is the information?" Naruto questioned.

"It's confidential like I said!" Tsunade replied, immensely irritated.

"Well, sorry! I thought you would know! You're the Hokage aren't you? Geez, I guess you aren't as important as I thought... " Naruto said loudly.

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched and Sakura braced herself; terrified of what her masters reaction would be.

"Ha ha, Naruto...oh you!" Kakashi said stepping in. He smacked his palm on top of the blondes head, ruffling his hair and putting a lot of force on his skull. Naruto complained in the background. "Ouch! Cut it out sensei!"

"We will be going now, Tsunade-sama! Later." Kakashi said smiling and gave a small wave with his free hand.

He released Naruto. "Just like old times, eh, Naruto?" Kakashi said cheerfully. The blonde muttered what sounded like "Yeah, sure" in response.

Everyone then all began to head for the door, that's when Naruto stopped abruptly, to look at the girl behind him. He stared at her for a second; looking as if he was trying to make a decision. Sakura just stared back blankly, unsure of what to do or say.

"Sakura-chan." He finally said,

It was so unexpected, Sakura didn't even know how to react at first. The blonde wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I can't take it." Naruto thought as he held her. "I have to try to get her back."

Sakura remained still while he hugged her. Her arms hung limply at her sides; but inside her heart was racing.

He let her go, and watched as her expression turned from shock to dazed.

"Sakura, I've missed you so much! But I'm back!" He said happily. "I'm really sorry for leaving you, but you understand now don't you? Let's be together again!"

Those words made something inside the pink kunoichi snap and that was when Sakura finally reacted.

**...**

The room became silent after the sound of the loud smack. The noise had echoed throughout the room, ringing in Naruto's ear drums. Sakura clenched her jaw tightly as her hand still hovered in the air, next to Naruto's face. The blonde trembled in surprise; his right cheek stinging.

"You idiot... you really think it's that easy?" Sakura exclaimed. "I wasn't kidding when I told you to make a choice before you left, do you not understand that?

Naruto blinked a few times. "Sakura-chan I-"

"I can't believe you." She said shaking her head. "You don't say anything to me since you've come back and then you try this? You left me, Naruto. It was your choice. So, stop trying to act like you fix things by-"

"I only left you to stop Sasuke!" Naruto interrupted.

"You left in order to change Sasuke, but you didn't even accomplish that did you?" Sakura blurted out.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Sasuke he-"

"Don't you dare say another word to me. Talking about our relationship in the past is taboo. We are **just** teammates now, so let's focus on the mission." Sakura said keeping her voice low. "Let's all head for the village hidden in the mist."

Sai opened his mouth as if to say something, but Kakashi shook his head. "Now is not the time for your remarks, Sai. Let's go."

Obeying, Sai followed Sakura and Kakashi out the door of the Hokages office wordlessly. Naruto though, stood in the centre of the room, watching them leave. His arms were trembling as he slowly brought up his hand and pressed it against his bruised cheek.

From the looks of it, this mission wasn't going to be as great as he had thought.

* * *

**Omg, this chapter is sooo long! But, I think this story needs one since I haven't updated in a bit.**

**Just to clear up confusion, Sakura never found out Sasuke stabbed himself. She thinks Naruto killed him.**

**I gave you guys the story of how Naruto and Sakura fell in love, which as you read was during the battle against Pein. I add some cheesiness in the love parts, but whatever ^.^**

**Hm, will Naruto find out the real reason why Sakura was upset when he left to go fight Sasuke? Will Sakura and Naruto be able to work things out, or will it just go downhill from here?**

**You will have to see, so please review if you would like a sooner update!**

**~XOXO~**


	6. Arisen From The Grave A Friend Returns

**So, I remembered one of my reviewers asking if I could try giving out a song for people to listen to while they read my story, which hasn't turned out to be as easy as I thought XD I personally listen to a lot of Evanescence, Linkin Park and Three Days Grace when writing these chapters.**

**For that reviewer and others who want to, here's a list of songs to fit the eerie mood of this chapter (a lot of these songs are ones I happen to listen to as I wrote this too, haha):**

**I'll Keep Your Memory Vague- Finger Eleven**

**Vindicated- Dashboard Confessionals**

**Never Too Late- Three Days Grace**

**BlackBirds- Linkin Park (from the catalyst album)**

**Haunted- Evanescence **

**My Immortal- Evanescence**

**Wonderwall- Oasis (I find it just makes a good background song)**

**Story is rated T for violence ... and Sai's remarks XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

Arisen From The Grave; A Friend Returns

"Let's rest up here for the night."

The konoha ninjas stood outside a hot spring and Inn building. Kakashi gazed at the sight with a pleasant smile etched on his face. His comrades simply stared at him, each of their young faces sharing the same expression of disbelief.

"Um, but Kakashi-sensei..." Sakura started to say.

"Listen," The silver haired shinobi pivoted to face the kunoichi. "Mitskuni Sao rarely leaves the village hidden in the mist. He's the type of man to have others do his own dirty work for him, meaning it's alright if we take a little break."

"But how long will it take us to get to the village hidden in the mist?" Sakura asked irritably.

"Three...maybe two days if we pick up our pace." Kakashi said smiling. "Lighten up, I think everyone needs to relax for a bit."

Unconsciously, Sakura glanced back at Naruto; a hopeful look in her big, jade eyes. She had a feeling he would back her up on this like he used to. Being around him a lot had made her pick up on some of his habits; one being wanting to complete missions as soon as possible.

Instead of protesting, the blonde shrugged. Sai didn't say anything either, but followed Kakashi into the hotel area. Naruto did the same, passing by Sakura in the process. The moment where he was next to her, Sakura felt something; she felt the cold tension. She could only watch as he disappeared inside the building.

Naruto had barely spoken a word after they had left the Hokage's office. The four ninjas had been travelling in a silence with the occasional wise crack from Sai. They had travelled through a thick forest which had lead them to this small village. Not once had the blonde even bothered to look at Sakura; his eyes were always downcast.

_Shattered; broken into a million pieces._

"Where's Sakura?"

The sound of Sai's voice snapped the pink haired kunoichi back into reality. Realizing she was still outside, she hastily ran into the Inn. Inside an old lady greeted her.

"You're friends are in there, deary." The elderly woman said wearily, pointing to her right.

The woman had hair the colour of snow, wound up in a tight bun on the top of her head. She wore a simple lavender kimono, and had wrinkles carved all over her face. This lady definitely looked liked she had been around for a while.

"Thank you." Sakura said bowing her head, to show respect to her elder. The old lady simply smiled in response as Sakura slid open the Japanese styled door. The door had the design of purple flowers painted on it and it wasn't completely transparent. It showed the shadows and outlines of people and items in the room.

Inside, Naruto, Sai and Kakashi all stood in matching white, cotton robes. Behind them was a glass door with white curtains. The transparent door revealed the hot spring outside of the room.

"Wow, changed already?" Sakura marvelled, sliding the door to a close behind her.

"Would you like to join us?" Sai asked sweetly, gesturing over to the hot springs.

"No thanks." Sakura responded flatly, giving him a bitter glare.

"Thank goodness then. I was just being chivalrous, it's not like I'd want to see an ugly thing like you without any clothes on."

"What was that?" Sakura exclaimed, waving her fist violently at Sai.

"Well, to be honest you probably wouldn't have anything worth peeping at. From the looks of it, you're as flat as a board." The pale ninja said with a smile.

Kakashi quickly appeared behind Sakura, grabbing the furious kunoichi by her shoulders. "You ass hole!" She shouted angrily. She thrashed her fists helplessly as the copy nin held her back

There was a light knock on the door before it slid open. The old woman from earlier stood in the doorway, a tray of sushi in her hands. "Sorry to interrupt, but would you youngsters want some food?"

The group said their "thank you's" as the elderly woman left. Not having a decent meal for the past day, they all dug in greedily.

"Wow...it's all gone already." Sakura said astonished, looking at the empty tray and plates.

"I guess we were all hungry, but I thought Naruto would've eaten the most." Kakashi replied, turning his lazy gaze over to the blonde. His one revealed eye stared curiously at the big mouthed ninja, expecting a witty reply.

"I'm going to the hot spring." Naruto stated and then simply got up and left. Going over to the other side of the glass door.

"We should go too." Kakashi said to Sai abruptly.

The raven haired boy nodded and just like that, Sakura found herself alone in the quiet, small room of the traditional Japanese inn. She let her eyes scan the room, taking in everything she could see. Four beds were spread out in the middle of the room. No mattresses, but simply sheets, blankets and pillows lay on the floor. On the wall, three samurai swords varying in length from shortest to longest, hung. Beneath the swords were two large wooden wardrobes with golden coloured handles. Near Sakura there was a small desk in the corner that had scrolls, ink and pens on top of it.

The kunoichi got up, hearing the sound of Naruto and Sai's voices coming from outside. She claimed the bed farthest away from the glass door as her own. Sitting down, she pulled off her black boots and set them aside by the bottom of her bed. It was only around nine o clock, but the exhaustion from the travel had worn out her body. Lying underneath the warm white sheets, Sakura stretched out her long, aching legs. A pang of relief hit her as she snuggled into the warmth, letting her head sink into the soft pillow. Kakashi's idea hadn't turned out to be all that bad.

* * *

"I see it's still the same." Sai said smiling. Even in the steam, his porcelain body glowed a pale, ghost white.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, slowly entering the hot water.

"Your dick of course, it's still as small as ever."

"You're a disgusting pervert!" The blonde grumbled, sinking so low that the water level was just under his nose.

"I hope you haven't let Sakura seen it. Then again, that could explain your relationship with her now." Sai said with a smile.

Naruto's face flushed a bright red. "Shut up!" He shot out of the water, giving Sai another look. Noticing the pale ninja was studying his lower regions, the blonde sunk back into the water and turned his back. "Stop looking at it!" He yelled angrily.

"Would you two cut it out?" Kakashi asked lazily. Even in the hot spring, he had his face concealed. This time though, he had a white cloth wrapped around his face.

"It's not my fault! He keeps looking at my-"

"I'm starting to question your sexuality." Sai interrupted, placing a hand on his own chin.

Naruto swam away slowly, an annoyed expression plastered on his face. "Go to hell, Sai." He muttered into the water, causing bubbles to form near his face.

"Why is that?" Kakashi questioned amused, glancing over Sai.

"Because his-"

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted. "Stop talking about it while I'm right here!"

Sai smiled. "Okay, if it makes you feel better."

"Hey boys, mind if I join you?"

The three shinobi turned their heads in the direction of the female voice. On the concrete, a rotund, old woman stood. She had a white towel wrapped around her round frame and her hair was tied back in a grey braid.

"I hate to admit it but, I'd rather have Sakura in here with us than that old hag." Sai remarked.

"Uh-Uh..." Kakashi stuttered, his eyes twitching. "Oh, we were just leaving, ma'am..."

"Nonsense, you all should stay for a while! Here I come!"

Everyone's eyes widened as the woman began to let the towel fall. "NO!" The boys yelled in unison, but it was to late. The towel sat at the old woman's feet, and she stood proudly in her birthday suit.

Inside the inn, three screams of horror could be heard. Sakura sat up in bed startled, watching as Kakashi, Naruto and Sai ran into the room with towels wrapped around their waists.

"What...happened?" She asked, blinking in confusion.

They were all panting, water dripping off their bare upper bodies and onto the wooden floor. Sai looked even paler than usual** (if that's possible)** and the other two were quivering, their eyes bulging out of their skulls.

"N-Nothing," Kakashi replied, trying to recollect himself. "We've all decided to go to sleep, but Sakura...there's another woman in the hot spring if you want to go now."

"Another woman?" Sakura looked puzzled, glancing at each of the boys relieved faces.

"Never mind, do you mind leaving why we change?" Kakashi asked smiling, pointing to his towel.

"Yeah, you'd better leave, Sakura. You're going to be in hysterics when you see the size of Naruto's-"

"Shut up, Sai!" The blonde wailed angrily.

"I'll...be outside then." Sakura replied, leaving the room.

Once everyone was decent and changed, the kunoichi returned. The curtains over the glass door had been drawn and everyone was lying in bed already. Kakashi was the closest to the glass door. The order went Kakashi, Sai and then Naruto. Sakura let out a quiet groan, realizing that she would next to the blonde. Reluctantly, she lay down in her bed, turning her back to the blonde.

"Sai, why don't you trade spots with Naruto?" Sakura asked, glancing over at the pale ninja.

"But, If I did that I would be sleeping next to an ugly girl." He responded cheerfully.

Sakura was about to blow her top, when Naruto interrupted. "If it bothers you that much, Sakura-chan, I don't mind sleeping outside."

Sakura calmed down, looking at the saddened expression on the blonde's face. He had sounded sincere and his gaze was not directed at her, but at the floor.

"No...it's okay." Sakura said lying down. "Just forget it." Once again, she turned her back to Naruto. Everyone then fell into a deep silence, until Kakashi decided to break it.

"Well, Good night everyone!" He said happily. No one replied, causing the copy ninja to sigh heavily. "You guys all need to lighten up." Kakashi whispered before closing his eyes.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

It had felt like hours had passed by, yet I still couldn't sleep. Frustrated, I sat up. Everyone around me had fallen into deep slumbers, their breathing all steady and quiet. I glanced over to see that Sakura was still turned on her side; facing away from me.

"**Don't you dare say another word to me. Talking about our relationship in the past is taboo. We are just teammates now, so let's focus on the mission."**

"Just teammates." I repeated quietly. I closed my blue eyes, letting my thoughts wander.

I had wanted to fix everything in that one moment, I wanted her to forget about all that had happened; just like I had wanted to forget. It seemed now that somethings couldn't be forgotten, but only formed into grudges. No matter how hard I wanted to, I couldn't erase the past.

"**You idiot... you really think it's that easy?"**

Sakura-chan's right, it's not that easy. I have to tell her my reason; my real reason. But, will I have the chance to talk to her? Will she believe me, or even listen to me? I lay back in his bed, eyes directed straight at the ceiling. Things seemed to be only getting worse between us.

"**We are just teammates now so let's focus on the mission."**

"Fine. If that will make you happy, Sakura-chan." I muttered softly to myself.

About to close my eyes, I noticed a shadow by the front door. Someone was standing just outside the Japanese styled door, trying to peer into the room. I got up, slowly making my way towards the door.

"Old lady?" I asked cautiously. "Old lady, is that you?"

The figure didn't answer. I let my finger wrap around the side of the door, ready to open it. With one strong pull, it slid open. My eyes widened as I recognized the person in front of me. My voice cracked as I stared back at the person in shock.

"You're...You're alive?"

* * *

"Thank you very much!" Kakashi said to the elderly woman before leaving the inn.

Sai, Naruto and Sakura waited for him outside. The pink haired kunoichi touched her cheek softly, as if something was lingering on her skin.

"Is something wrong?" Sai questioned; noticing her dazed expression.

"No", Sakura responded, letting her hand fall. "I just had the strangest feeling when I woke up..."

She returned her attention back to her surroundings. The villagers passing by gave her a variety of looks, some cold, terrified, friendly, angry and even sad.

"What's up with the people here?" Naruto mumbled.

"_So he notices it too"_, Sakura thought, glancing over at the blonde. While looking at him she noticed something else; he was carrying a sword on his back. _"Could that be one of the samurai swords from the room?" _She thought curiously. _"But... why would Naruto take a sword?"_

"This is a small village that has been through many hardships."

Everyone turned around to see Kakashi standing with his hands jammed in his pockets. "Don't mind the people here", he said scanning the area. "A lot of them don't trust ninjas."

"Why sensei?" Sakura questioned.

"Well," Kakashi said burrowing his brow. "This village and along with many others, have had a lot of goods and items stolen from them. They're usually robbed by travelling ninjas who over power them or threaten them. But then again, the strong generally do take advantage of the weak in this world."

"That's ... awful." Sakura returned her gaze to those passing by. The village itself didn't look very rich, with a lot of the buildings looking run down and dull. _"That inn was probably the nicest place here"_, she thought to herself.

"Otto! Otto!"

A little girl ran into Sakura's leg, tumbling backwards onto her rear after the impact. "Oh, are you okay?" Sakura asked, bending down to look at the child.

The little girl looked up, sadness evident in her large, brown eyes. She wore a grey, dingy shirt that had many cuts and rips. She also wore black shorts and brown, worn out sandals on her tiny feet. Her long chestnut hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her blunt bangs covered her small forehead. The girl was also covered in scrapes and bruises, and in her hand she held the collar of a dog.

"Otto..." She said quietly. "Otto."

"Heh?" Naruto said scratching his head. "Who is Otto?

"Oh," Sakura exclaimed, noticing the burgundy, dog collar clutched in the girls right hand. "Is Otto a dog?"

The little girl nodded. "P-Please help me, I can't find him." She looked at each of the ninjas faces slowly, her eyes brimming with tears.

"...Sensei?" Sakura looked at Kakashi who was holding the little girls gaze. The silver haired nin closed his one revealed eye and then opened it. "Why not. Where did you last see Otto?"

The girls mouth twisted upwards into a smile. "Here, come!" Getting up, she ran deeper into the village, her pony tail swaying from side to side.

"Let's go." Kakashi commanded. The others obeyed, following behind. It was a long run until they reached the border that separated the village from another deep forest. The little girl stopped, pointing towards it.

"Otto...Otto ran in there."

"If he ran in there, what were you doing in the middle of the village?" Sakura asked the girl softly.

"It's because..." The girl looked down at her right arm. A large purple bruise had formed around her tiny wrist. "Because there are bad men in there. They hurt me and they took Otto." Tears fell from the girls large eyes, and landed on the ground.

"Bad men..." Sakura glanced at the forest, trying to looked within it.

"We will get back your dog for you and get rid of the bad men!" Naruto said triumphantly, determination gleaming in his big, blue eyes.

"R-Really?" The little girl sputtered.

"You should wait in the village where it's safe." Kakashi ordered. "We will return your dog back to you once we find him."

The girl's face brightened and she bowed in front of the four shinobis. "Thank you kind people, thank you very much!" She then ran back into the village, disappearing within a crowd of people.

The group of ninjas entered the forest, leaping from tree branch to tree branch. It was similar to the forest they had travelled through earlier, big, deep and eerie.

"Stop." Kakashi commanded and everyone did. They all looked below, yet there was nothing there. "I haven't found anything", Kakashi continued. "I just think from here we should split up into two groups to search for the dog and these so called thugs. It will make our search more effective. Sai, you come with me. Naruto and Sakura... you two keep going ahead."

Sakura was about to protest, but in a flash, Sai and Kakashi disappeared. "Bastards." She cursed under her breath.

"You lead, Sakura-chan."

Sakura turned around, shocked Naruto had actually spoken to her. "W-What?"

"You lead, I"ll follow?" He said smiling. It was a fake smile, that concealed other emotions; Sakura could see right through it. It was just like the ones Sai used to wear.

"U-Uh, sure." Sakura continued forward, jumping quickly from tree to tree. Below, no humans could be seen. No dogs either, the forest looked eerie and empty. Only the sounds of squawking birds and leaves rustling from the wind could be heard. Then she saw it, it was a blur, but she had saw someone. Coming to a quick halt, Sakura studied the area below her, the presence had disappeared just like that.

"What's wrong?" Naruto called, he was standing a few metres ahead.

"I could have sworn I saw someone...must have been my imagination." Sakura was about to move forward when Naruto's voice stopped her.

"Wait."

Sakura stopped. "What is it, Naruto?"

The blonde looked below, his eyes surveying the ground. "I think we should trying searching down there, dogs can hide in bushes. We could have passed him and not known it."

"I guess that's true."

The two jumped down, adjusting to the lower level of the forest. Naruto trudged through the bushes, looking for any signs of a dog having been there. Sakura did the same. "At this rate, it might take forever to find it." She said with a sigh.

"If we find the thugs we might have a better chance. After all, they might still have the dog."

"But, Naruto", Sakura replied, turning to face the blonde. "What use is a dog to some thugs? Also, they might not be thugs...they could be shinobi. The girl didn't specify..."

"It doesn't matter", Naruto said reaching his hand back. "I can use this to defend you." He pulled the steel sword out of it's black sheath slowly. Naruto swung it around with one arm, letting the blade gleam in the sun.

"You can use this...wait", Sakura said hesitantly. "That isn't the sword that belongs to-"

"It is." Naruto interrupted, glancing at the blade. "This is Sasuke's Katana."

Sakura's eyes widened with shock and her lips began to quiver. "B-But you didn't have the sword when we came...how did you-"

"Don't worry about it," Naruto shut his eyes. " Sasuke's Katana brings back bad memories, but I still want to use this sword."

"That...that's stupid!" Sakura cried, shaking her head. "All that Uchiha did was bring pain and suffering, how could you wield the very thing he used to kill?"

"Sakura-chan, I'm going to use this sword to do Sasuke some justice. The blade has been stained with the blood of many people, but I'm going to use it for good causes. I'm going to use it to protect my comrades."

"You're doing it to serve Sasuke some justice?" She asked bewildered. "He doesn't deserve that! You should let that sword be destroyed, let it die like the hundreds it's killed and the one who used to wield it!"

"I can't. Sasuke wouldn't have wanted that." Naruto said quietly. "He would be happy with my decision. I'm going to repent for the lives he took, in his place. This sword will be used for good."

"Idiot, h-how do you know what he wants?" Sakura stammered. "He was crazy, he brought his own path upon himself. You have no reason to be doing this for him."

"**Best friends forever, Sakura-chan!"**

"K-Kasumi..." Sakura fell to her knees, thinking about her best friend.

"**After I return from this mission, I have a very important secret I need to tell you. One I've wanted to tell you for a long time. So, wait here, Sakura-chan!"**

"She never had the chance to tell me!" Sakura cried, driving her fist into the ground. "He killed her for no reason! She wasn't even going after Sasuke, she never knew who he was!"

"S-Sakura-chan, what are you talking about?"

"He's dead, Naruto!" She felt the tears coming down her face. "He's dead and you still care about him!"

"**I'm so glad I met you! I've never had a friend I could trust before, Sakura-chan. You make me so happy!"**

"You're the reason he's dead! Why do you want to help him when you killed him in the first place?" Sakura snapped angrily. _"Kasumi never did anything wrong, she didn't deserve to die!"_ the kunoichi thought furiously, her tears falling to the ground. _"He had a choice...he chose to kill to her!"_

Naruto's eyes widened and his grip on the Katana loosened. Slowly the blade fell to the ground, Naruto saw his own stunned expression from the reflection of the blade. It felt like it was all happening in slow motion.

"I'm the reason...Sasuke's dead?" The sentence repeated continuously in his head. "I'm the reason... I'm the reason..."

"**I have reasons... for doing this, Naruto."**

Sasuke.

"**First, you plan to bring me back to the Leaf village. Bringing me back to Konoha...you can't imagine how awful that will turn out. Second, you believe that I, Sakura, Kakashi and yourself will be a team again. That is nonsense, it would never happen."**

"All those things... he said all of the things I wanted before he died." Naruto whispered. He kept going over the conversation until it made sense. The blondes jaw clenched as he realized what Sasuke had been trying to tell him the whole time.

"**And lastly... I can see that you have the potential to be Hokage someday. That is why I have to do this. Forgive me, Naruto..."**

"He killed himself, so I could live...I am the reason Sasuke's dead."

The sword hit a rock, making an awful clang. The noise scared away birds in the trees above. It also caught Sakura's attention, so she looked up at Naruto. He was trembling, his eyes widened and he had beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

Recollecting herself, Sakura stood up; a worried look in her eyes. "Are you okay?" She placed a hand on Naruto's cheek.

"It's true... I can't believe it." He muttered before swatting her hand away. He threw the sheath to the ground and ran in the opposite direction.

"Wait! Naruto!" Sakura shouted, but the blonde had already disappeared. She was left alone, with Sasuke's Katana at her feet. "Was the memory of killing him...that painful?" She whispered, looking down at the reflection of jade eyes in the steel of the blade.

She bent down, letting her fingertips graze the sword's handle. Sighing, the pink haired kunoichi picked it up, holding it the same way Naruto had. _"He looked so upset." _She thought sadly. _"What have I done?"_

Sakura swung the sword downwards, pointing the blade at the ground. She held it to one side of her body and let her head hang. Her pink bangs fell forward, concealing her eyes with a dark shadow.

"I-I'm sorry, Naruto." She whispered. "I didn't mean to bring back your pain."

The sound of a snapping twig broke the kunoichi's remorseful state. Sakura got alert, pointing the blade of the Katana in the direction of the sound. "Who's there?"

There was rustling from the bushes, and then a creature emerged. It was a small little dog, with curly red fur. It looked filthy, like it had been rolling in dirt. The dog whined at Sakura, it's eyes focused on the sword.

"Otto?" Sakura dropped the Katana and crouched. "Otto, come here!" She coaxed. _"I hope this is the right dog."_

The dog responded happily to the name, running toward Sakura with it's tail wagging. "You're kind of cute," Sakura said petting the dog's head. The dog sniffed her hand curiously, it's ears perked up. The kunoichi abruptly paused, she could sense another presence lingering.

"Who's there?" She repeated, standing up. "Come out, I promise I won't hurt you."

Slowly another figure emerged, this time from behind a tree. Sakura nearly fainted, as she took in the sight. Her whole body began to quiver with shock, but her eyes remained on the girl.

The girl stood metres away from Sakura, She wore a green kimono styled top with a white skirt. On her waist she had a thick black belt and a bag of shuriken strapped on her thigh. Her long, wavy, light brown hair stopped just below her bust. Her eyes though, were the colour of blood. They held Sakura's gaze intensely. She possessed the sharingan.

Sakura dropped to her knees, bringing a hand to cover her own mouth. The girl in front of her was a friend she could never forget, one she had thought had been dead all this time. The girl standing before her was Kasumi Kimora.

* * *

**The next chapter is titled "Kasumi; The story of the female Uchiha." Although, the chapter name may change when I actually start writing it. **

**Please review for a quicker update! :D**

**~XOXO~**


	7. The Story of Kasumi Kimora

**Hey! I'm back. Grade ten was a tad weird at first, but I'm all adjusted. I got a job and I managed to FINALLY convince my parents to let me get a puppy! I am now a proud owner of an adorable twelve-week-old Yorkshire puppy. I had forgotten about Fan Fiction for some time, but ironically my sister had received a Naruto Shippuden video game for Christmas. I played it and it reminded me of how much I still love that anime and how I really needed to continue writing! Thanks for being so patient guys.**

**Story is rated T for Teen.**

**Ps. I might be a bit rusty, haha**

**xXxNaruSakuxXx**

**

* * *

**

The Story of Kasumi Kimora

"I-I don't understand", Sakura sputtered. "Have you been alive this whole time?"

"Yes." Kasumi knelt down on the grass, so her face was at the same eye level as the trembling girl's. The two kunoichi's held each other's gazes for a while, before Sakura's jade eyes suddenly began to stream out tears.

"I'm sorry." Kasumi said quietly. She placed a comforting hand on Sakura's back. "You'll understand if you let me explain."

It took Sakura a few minutes to recollect herself. She hastily wiped away the tears that stained her pale face. "Please do. You were missing for so long…everyone thought you- "I Know." Kasumi interrupted abruptly. "I know and I apologize, but just listen to me. It will all make sense."

The pink haired female studied Kasumi carefully, as if trying to determine whether the girl before her was actually there. She remembered her face perfectly; a year had not caused any dramatic changes. She still had that pure porcelain skin and perfect complexion. Her figure had remained slender and her hair long. Yet those crimson eyes caused Sakura to shiver. They were just like his eyes. Kasumi noticed Sakura's uneasiness and in a blink her eyes returned to their normal light brown. She smiled slightly as Sakura flinched.

"I have the sharingan", Kasumi stated. "I'm sure you wonder how that's possible too."

Sakura nodded and then sighed. "It makes me unsure if I want to know the truth about you or not."

Kasumi crossed her legs. "I am going to tell you either way. To be honest, I have just recently learned about the truth of my past."

Sakura titled her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it started years ago. I will tell you how it all began." Kasumi gazed far off, over Sakura's shoulder. "There was once a clan called the Savaki clan that lived far away from the Hidden Leaf village. The clan was referred to as the "Underground Clan" since they had built their own underground village."

"An underground village?" Sakura burrowed her brow. "I've never heard of such a thing!"

"It sounds ridiculous, but it's true." Kasumi continued. "The underground village was located in the Country of Earth. The mysterious world of the tunnels was the Savaki way of life and everything was very peaceful among the clan. That was until one day, a monster came and destroyed the secret village. He took many lives and kidnapped a lot of the Savaki people."

"Who was this monster?" Sakura asked cautiously, noticing Kasumi's eyes begin to water.

"Orochimaru." Kasumi spat, as if disgusted by the feeling of his name coming out of her mouth. Sakura paused and bit her lip. "I shouldn't be surprised."

Kasumi exhaled loudly. "Whatever, he experimented on the ones he kidnapped. It was sick. The ones he killed right away were more fortunate." She paused. "Because of his demon like actions the Savaki clan was almost wiped out, yet one person survived. …That person was my mother."

Sakura's eyes widened. "W-What? That means you- "Let me continue!" Kasumi urged. Sakura didn't protest and became silent.

"My mother…", Kasumi said closing her eyes, "Was very distressed and wandered away from the death site. Her lover had been killed along with everyone else. She traveled in search of a home and desired to create her own family. So, she set off to find a village where she would be accepted into, but ended up empty handed. However, one day she stumbled upon a man who was on a mission. He was from the Hidden Leaf village. He had found my mother alone by the edge of a huge body of water; ready to commit suicide. He fell in love with her the moment they made eye contact and took care of her. She told him his story and he accepted her."

Sakura smiled. She could see a glint of happiness sparkling in Kasumi's eyes.

"She fell in love with him too," Kasumi said smiling. "My mother stuck by his side and he protected her as he completed his mission. Once he had accomplished his task, he took her back to the village with him. He told the guards and Hokage that she was a long lost relative; that she had Uchiha blood."

Sakura let out a soft gasp. "S-So, your mother fell in love with an Uchiha?"

Kasumi nodded. "Yes. Luckily, he was a well-respected and trusted man in the clan so the Hokage believed his lies. My mother was granted permission into the Hidden Leaf and taken in by the Uchiha clan. Soon enough, she got pregnant and well…had me."

"That means you're half Uchiha and half Savaki…correct?" Sakura questioned.

"Yeah, my blood is mixed. I'm a mutt", Kasumi said half smiling. "Kimora is not my real last name…it was given to me."

"I'm still kind of lost…" Sakura said quietly. "How does this have anything to do with you going missing and Sasuke? Did Sasuke know?"

"Well, I knew him as a child." Kasumi looked down at the grass. "I'm trying to remember…"

* * *

**Kasumi's POV**

"_Kasumi!" _

_I turned around to see a raven-haired boy running towards me. My face lit up once I realized who it was. "Sasuke, what's wrong?"_

_He gave me a quick once over. My short light brown hair was tangled and my hands were shaking. I was also covered in dirt from head to toe, with my knuckles oozing blood. "How long have you been training for?"_

"_Who knows", I responded quietly. "My mother has been pushing me to work on my taijutsu."_

_Sasuke was the most skill boy my age in the clan. His brother was a real genius though, even my mother spoke about his talents._

_Sasuke nodded. "That tree looks like it got a real beating." I followed his gaze to the tree I been practicing on. The bark was giving away and the chestnut colored trunk was slowly tilting to one side._

"_Anyways, your mother is looking for you", Sasuke said turning around. "That's why I came." I felt a pang of disappointment. "Is that the only reason?" I asked shyly. He spun around, his eyes slightly widened. "What do you mean?"_

_I felt a light blush appear on my cheeks and directed my eyes toward the ground. "I don't know…I was thinking maybe you wanted to train with me or something?"_

_The Uchiha looked a bit taken back for a second, but then half smiled. "I hear you are pretty good, Kasumi…maybe we could."_

"_Come on!" I said grinning. "You could use a training partner! Plus we are both entering the Academy soon, so we might as well try to get ahead of the other kids."_

"_It may help me get ahead of my big brother!" Sasuke said happily. I giggled at his outburst._

_A rustle in the trees caused us both to freeze. Sasuke's older brother suddenly jumped down from a branch, a look of amusement plastered on his face. "Get ahead of me?" He said chuckling at his younger brother. "You foolish child." He poked Sasuke's forehead lightly, causing him to frown. "It will take a while in order for you to come even close to surpassing me!" Itachi said. His long black hair was held in a loose ponytail that swayed back and forth as he shook his head. "Also, you need to go home as well. Training is done for today."_

"_Aw, but big brother!" Sasuke complained. His innocent face showed a hint of sadness as he looked at me. "I guess we will have to wait until tomorrow."_

_I nodded. "Okay, bye Sasuke!" I turned back to my tree, ready to continue my training._

"_Kasumi! I recall hearing that your parents want you home as well." Itachi stated. _

"_You mean my mother…" I said softly. "My dad is always away on missions. Seems like I only have one parent." _

_Itachi placed a big hand on my shoulder. "Just because he left, it does not mean he still does not love you. And you should feel that same way. Imagine how badly he misses you. He still considers himself your father."_

"_I guess." I said defeated. Itachi smiled. "Come over to our place for dinner tonight. Invite your mom too." He looked over at Sasuke and winked. "I'm sure my little brother will enjoy your company as well."_

"_Huh?" Sasuke's face turned a little red. I smiled in return and followed them to their house._

_Once we arrived, Itachi left to find my mother. Sasuke's mother greeted me kindly when I entered her home and offered me water. I noticed that his father was not around either._

_When everyone was present for dinner, we all ate the big meal Sasuke's mom had prepared. It was delicious. I was stuffed once all the food had been eaten and excused myself. I opened the sliding door and sat outside. The stars were out and gleamed brightly in the night sky. For some reason they always fascinated me and I found myself staring at them._

_I heard the sliding door open again and craned my neck to see who had just stepped out. It was Sasuke. He took a seat next to me, which caused me to let out a quiet gasp._

"_Is it ok if I join you?" He asked. I nodded. We sat in silence and both looked up at the sky. _

"_Are you feeling alright?" Sasuke asked after a while. "I know my family can be a bit rude sometimes."_

"_Oh no!" I reassured him. "They're…they're wonderful." He cocked his head to the side. "Really?" _

"_Yeah, I mean everyone else…it seems like they hate me." I felt my eyes begin to tear up. "I feel so different from everyone else and I hate it. I feel…like I don't belong." The tears poured down my face. "I used to think my father loved me, but I think he's becoming like the others. They all look down on me like I'm some mutt!"_

_Sasuke remained silent for a bit and I continued to cry. When he didn't say anything I started to get up. He grabbed my wrist instantly and I looked down at him shocked. "I don't think that way about you and neither does my family. I'm sure your dad feels the same."_

"_How can you be sure?" I shook off his grasp. "I hate that feeling of all the others looking down on me!"_

_Sasuke stood up and held my gaze. "I-I know how you feel. My dad also goes on about how my brother is such a genius and how he so much better than me." He clenched his teeth. "I hate it, but I push myself harder so that one day I will be the stronger one. " _

_He paused. "My brother is also so caring, I want to become more like that too. He does everything possible to help our village. I want to be just like him and protect Konoha too! But, I know that I will have to train plenty in order to surpass him. I'm willingly though."_

_I gave him an admiring look. "I envy you. You can get through things without the help of your parents."_

"_You can too!" Sasuke said loudly. "Just work hard to earn everyone's respect. I know you can do it. You already have mine."_

_My eyes widened as he smiled at me. I began to think. If I did do that then maybe I wouldn't be treated so badly by everyone. I would show them that being different did not make a difference; that I was an equal._

_I smiled back at him. "Thank you, Sasuke." Impulsively I wrapped my arms around him. He flinched slightly, but returned the embrace._

"_Kids!" Sasuke's mom called from inside. I let him go as the sliding door opened. "It's time for Kasumi to go home now. Say good- bye to your friend, Sasuke!"_

_Sasuke shifted from foot to foot awkwardly. "See you later, I guess." I nodded. "See you, Sasuke." He smiled. "Bye."_

_

* * *

_

"You've known him since you were seven then?" Sakura said softly. "Wow, I can't believe that."

"I know", Kasumi responded. "He was so sweet back then. I had a huge thing for him too."

"I'm not surprised", Sakura said half laughing. "It seemed like every girl did."

"Mm." Kasumi's eyes look faded. "I wish things could have been different though. The night Itachi slaughtered the Uchiha's really changed everything."

"That's right!" Sakura snapped her fingers in remembrance. "I thought Sasuke was the only survivor?"

"No", Kasumi sighed. "That night, I was alone in the forest…staring up at the stars. I could sense a something was wrong , but I was too afraid to return back to the Uchiha clan. The screams of those being killed were faint in the background and scared me to death. So, I sat looking at the stars. They made me feel safe, you know?"

"Did Itachi not find you?" Sakura leaned in, intrigued by the story so far.

"Oh no, he did." Kasumi bit her lip. "But he did not kill me. I remember seeing him appear in an ANBU suit soaked in blood. For some reason, I ran towards him. I always trusted him as a child. I buried my face in his stomach and felt the cold blood stain my cheeks. I retaliated in fear, but looked up to see those crimson eyes of his glaring down at me. The sharingan overcame me and my consciousness faded. At that point my world went black and I torn away from the Uchiha clan for good. I woke up in a random home, with no memories at all."

"Did Itachi leave you with Mrs. Kimora then?" Sakura asked shocked.

"I assume. Either that or she found me- she doesn't even remember." Kasumi snorted. "The worst part was I grew up thinking she was my real mother. I had no idea of what had really happened to me. She held me back from the academy and trained my independently."

Sakura nodded. Mrs. Kimora was a friend of Tsunade and was a tough kunoichi in her day. The lady Hokage had told Sakura that she had completed many missions and one was of the strongest female ninjas when they were children.

"But Kasumi…how did you find out about your past?"

Kasumi smiled at Sakura brightly. "You. You, Naruto, Kakashi…and everyone in Konoha helped. I remembered little bits when you spoke about Sasuke, Itachi and the Uchiha clan. The names brought back parts of those memories that were concealed. But, I only truly remembered when I met Sasuke on that mission."

"Wait, you mean the last mission you just took? The one you left on after telling me you wanted to tell me a secret?"

"You're right Sakura, and this is my secret." Kasumi's eyes glinted with happiness. "I knew I had a secret past and I was desperate to discover what it was. I had dug through all the books in the Konoha library, searching for records and more information about my ancestry. Nothing useful came up so I resorted to tracking down Sasuke."

"Were you successful?"

"Very much so. It took forever and a lot of traveling, but after following a path of destruction I found him waiting at the end. I caught him at a time were he was unaccompanied by his comrades. I was lucky."

"What did he say?" Sakura paused. "Sorry for interrupting so much."

"It's fine. Well, he recognized me. At first he told me too leave, but I argued you with him. I told him how badly I needed to know and he was last hope. He caved after a lot of pleading. I think he still might have had a soft spot for me, who knows. He looked like a monster like that malicious snake, Orochimaru, but a part of him was still there. He told me what he remembered and slowly everything started to come back to me."

"Really?" Sakura whispered. "What happened then? You never returned remember."

"I do. That's because he told me to go back to the Country of Earth. He said there I would find happiness." Kasumi smiled. "He didn't lie. It turns out that there were more survivors of my clan! A lot of them had escaped from the hands of Orochimaru and returned home. Our tunnels were being rebuilt and I helped out quite a bit. I was thrilled to see the village coming together. The people there also told me more about my mother and what had happened earlier. Everything worked out in the end."

"That's wonderful, Kasumi!" Sakura exclaimed. "Are you happy there?"

"I am." Kasumi smiled, pointing to a crest tattooed on her forearm. "This purple symbol represents the Savaki clan. They have accepted me into their community since I'm half Savaki!"

"I'm happy for you." Sakura glanced at the beaming girl in front of her. "What are you doing here though?"

"Ugh, more explaining." Kasumi crossed her arms. "Well, when I heard Sasuke was fighting was Naruto I rushed to the scene. I was too late though…the only thing left was pools of blood and his katana. I didn't know what to do with it, so I returned to Konoha. I spoke with Tsunade and told her what I've told you. She believed me."

"She's soft…even though she doesn't look like it." Sakura thought.

"I then asked about you. I really missed you and wanted to know if I could see you." Kasumi said quietly. "She told me about your mission and allowed to set after you. I caught up with you guys pretty quick…it was odd but good sure enough!"

Sakura rolled her jade eyes. "That's Kakashi-sensei's fault! He kept making pit stops…many at bookstores."

"Kakashi-sensei?" Kasumi frowned. "I thought you just called him Kakashi? He isn't your sensei anymore, you know."

Sakura flushed. "Old habits die hard. I just can't seem to help it."

"Hm…I see." Kasumi laughed. "Anyways, I saw you guys enter the Inn, but I was afraid if I appeared you guys would freak out. So, I waited until late at night when I thought you guys were sleeping, but then Naruto woke up."

"That's why he had the katana!" Sakura said putting the pieces together.

"Mhm. I gave it to him and pulled him outside where I told him what happened. He promised not to tell you." Kasumi looked around. "I hung around the Inn till the next morning and overheard your conversation with the little girl. I decided to help out."

"Oh, so did you save Otto?" Sakura stroked the dog's head.

"Yes. I defeated the thugs too. They were tough though, I had to activate my sharingan!"

"I see. That's cool, having the sharingan is something you must have got from your dad. You saw me after you saved him, right?" "Uh huh! It was luck." Kasumi pet Otto as well.

Sakura stopped and watched as Kasumi's slender fingers rubbed the dog's head gently. She took in the girl's bright smile and kind eyes. Abruptly she hugged her, wrapping her arms tightly around Kasumi's back. "I missed you. I'm so glad to have my best friend back."

Kasumi returned the hug. "I missed you too, Sakura. But, you must know that I have to go back. My village needs me."

The pink kunoichi pulled away. "I understand. I'll come visit you though."

"I'd like that."

There was an awkward silence before Kasumi mustered up the courage to say what was on her mind.

"Do you still hate Sasuke?"

Sakura looked startled for a second. "W-What? He's dead."

"I know, but…" Kasumi said softly. "When I spoke with Naruto he talked about how you hated Sasuke and how you two had got into a fight- "He told you that?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Well, yeah." Kasumi said putting her hands up in defence. "I could tell something was really troubling him. I had no idea it was you."

Sakura paused. "What did he say about me?"

"Nothing really", Kasumi said shrugging. "He just really misses you and wishes you felt differently about Sasuke."

"But, how can I!" Sakura growled. "He was such a monster!"

"Was he really?" Kasumi placed a hand gently on her shoulder. "He didn't kill me, he helped me Sakura. He saved me from falling into a deep depression. I was so close to giving up because I had run out of options, he was my only one and he pulled through for me! Also, do you remember what he said to me? About his brother protecting Konoha?"

Sakura thought for a bit. "About his brother…um…?"

**"_My brother is also so caring, I want to become more like that too. He does everything possible to help our village. I want to be just like him and protect Konoha too! But, I know that I will have to train plenty in order to surpass him. I'm willingly though."_**

"Oh right!" She said remembering. "But I still don't see how- "He killed himself because he wanted Naruto to become Hokage! He decided not to destroy his village because in his heart he really just wanted the best for it!"

Sakura's jaw dropped. "W-Wait? Did you just say he killed himself? For…Naruto?"

"Yes…?" Kasumi raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you hear about what he said to Naruto before he stabbed himself with his katana?"

Sakura was in shock. Was that what really had happened? She had not heard someone ever really say Naruto had specially killed Sasuke, but she had assumed… Her heart rate began to speed up.

_**"You're the reason Sasuke's dead!"**_

Sakura got to her feet immediately. She looked around desperately. "Oh no, this is not good!"

"What?" Kasumi asked, also jumping to her feet.

"We need to find Naruto and the others." Sakura exclaimed. "Right now!"

* * *

**This was just a background story on Kasumi, but more Naruto and Sakura drama is up ahead ;)! Review guys, I know it's been sooo long! Keep me motivated!**

**Thanks again for being so patient!**

**~SteelHeartXOXO~**


	8. Trouble Begins

**Hey! Sorry for the wait guys! :)**

**Story is rated T for Teen.**

**xXxNaruSakuxXx**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight – Trouble Begins**

The blonde ninja let out an exasperated sigh and leaned back onto the weathered tree. His headband hung loosely on his forehead, nearly falling into the pine needles. He couldn't care less what happened, though. All of the emotions swirling around in his head were enough to suffocate him. The light breeze that hit his face was comforting as he normally would have found it.

_"You're the reason."_

Naruto squeezed his blue eyes shut and slid down the trunk of the tree. Sakura's voice was ringing in his ears, over and over again. Those three words pounded in his head, causing him to tremble. He didn't understand why Sakura was being so cruel. He just wanted to protect her, make her happy...win her back. Naruto's hands balled up into fists as he stared blankly at his feet. Why couldn't she understand? All he ever intended was to protect her. She had made him promise to bring Sasuke back a while ago, but soon the kunoichi had begun to hate the Uchiha. Naruto never understood why. Sakura had told him to forget about the promise, but how could he? He trained all those years and had risked his life numerous times to try and save Sasuke. Most importantly, she ignored the fact that he still cared for the Uchiha.

_"You have the potential to be Hokage someday... That is why this must be done." _

Protect Konoha. His village still came first in his heart, just like his brother's. Sasuke knew that by ending his life, everything would improve in the Hidden Leaf. Naruto closed his eyes, his lip curled downward in his misery. Now his best friend was gone and soon Sakura would be too.

The Konoha headband that he had been so determined to wear as a child finally slipped off his forehead and sunk to the ground. He stared at the symbol on the metal plate blankly.

_**"You're the reason he's dead! Why do you want to help him when you killed him in the first place?"**_

He gritted his teeth together. He knew that Sasuke had sacrificed his life for him, but the way Sakura had spoken to him, it had sounded like she was accusing him, calling him a murderer. The blonde groaned in frustration. The noise was so loud it scared the birds hiding in the leaves of a tree nearby. He watched them take to the sky in panic. He loved Sakura, but she was just building to his rage.

_"**It's either me or Sasuke. You have to choose, Naruto."**_

Her stupid pointless games, they irritated Naruto immensely. She made the whole situation worse by changing her feelings about Sasuke. The blonde remembered the way Sakura used to gush over the Uchiha when they were kids.

_"**Sasuke- kun!"**_

Her girlish squeal filled his ear drums. She used to be madly in love with Sasuke and treated him like dirt. She walked all over him back then, shooting his feelings for her down. It was unfair, so damn unfair. He went through unimaginable lengths to make her happy. All he ever wanted was to protect her. If the village had been attacked by Sasuke, the blonde knew he would have had to stop him. Still, here he was again, always the one getting hurt.

Naruto bit his lip hard. He sat unmoving, blood trickling down his chin. Maybe things hadn't changed since they were younger. Maybe they weren't ever meant to be a couple after all.

The blonde looked at the sky once more. It was clouding over, hinting that rain was about to fall. He stood up abruptly and went in search of Kakashi and Sai. He was done with chasing after Sakura.

The rain came beating down hard, droplets slipping through the branches of the tree and striking something that lay underneath.

His Konoha headband lay forgotten and abandoned in the grass.

* * *

"Sakura!" Kasumi yelled after the pink haired kunoichi, Otto curled up against her chest.

"What's going on? What's the matter?"

Sakura continued to jump from branch to branch in the forest. The sudden rain hit her face harshly, and soaked her pink hair. Strands of her hair clung to her forehead and obscured her vision partially, but she couldn't have cared less. "It's Naruto. I said something really awful to him, I need to fix it."

"What did you say?" Kasumi asked softly, increasing her pace to draw equal with Sakura. Jade eyes downcast, Sakura shook her head.

"It's something I'd really rather not repeat, but...I know it must have hurt him," she said.

Her vision was still focused below as the two kunoichi kept moving. A silver glint caught Sakura's eye immediately as they landed on an enormous tree branch. "Wait!" Sakura shouted over the rain. Kasumi obeyed and followed her friend's gaze.

Sakura leapt down from the tree and crouched near the shiny object. Her fingertips grazed the cold metal of the Hidden Leaf headband. She instantly recognized it as Naruto's. The black cloth was worn out and rough as she picked it up in her hand.

_Naruto. He loves this headband...why would he have left it here? Unless..._

Sakura shot up. What if something had happened to him? She began to panic, looking around the area to see if anything else of his had been left behind.

"Hey," Kasumi placed a hand on her shoulder. Her Sharingan was activated and Sakura had a feeling she was searching for their friend as well. "Calm down."

"How can I?" Sakura marvelled. "We have to find him!"

"Listen to me, Sakura. I'm sure he's fine and if not... You _know _Naruto can take care of himself." She smiled reassuringly.

Sakura exhaled, examining the headband clutched in her hands. She smiled solemnly.

_"**I'm going to be Hokage someday, believe it!"**_

"Besides," Kasumi said, crossing her arms. "I heard you were pissed at him. Why are you so concerned?"

Sakura's eyes widened. The rain came down in numbing sheets, and her whole body began to quiver steadily. "I-I", she choked on her words, desperately trying to put irrational thoughts into words.

_"**Sakura-chan!"**_

_Naruto._

The tough exterior began to crumble away... and then Sakura broke down. Her grip on the headband released and once again it found itself sailing back to the grass. Grabbing onto Kasumi's shoulders, Sakura started to cry. Her whole body was shaking violently. "I can't do anything right! Why?" she gasped between her sobs. "Why do I always lose the people I love the most?"

The brunette was shocked. "What are you on about, Sakura?"

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Sakura said loudly. She then paused and brought a hand to her forehead. "I've been thinking," Sakura said in a quieter tone, "About what you said about Sasuke, and what Naruto has. I just wanted to believe I was right. I wanted to believe that he was the monster and Naruto wanting to help him only made him a monster as well."

"Sakura…"

"I know it sounds ridiculous!" she continued. "But, I suppose I'm still that stubborn little girl. Sasuke broke my heart! I thought he killed my best friend and he brought sorrow upon my closest team mate. I hated him."

"I understand why you would, Sakura." Kasumi said calmly. "Don't beat yourself up."

"No." Sakura stated firmly, but then her voice cracked again. "It's my fault. I-I forgot, I didn't acknowledge how he felt." More tears streamed down her face, mixing with the rain. "He cared for Sasuke like a brother, and I…I made him choose between us!"

_**"You don't understand Sakura! Sasuke and I... we are like brothers. I'll get through to him, change him back! Then we'll return back home to Konoha; back to you."**_

"I couldn't have it." Sakura whispered into the rain, shaking her head remorsefully. Her eyes were starting to swell from the tears and her bottom lip quivered. "I couldn't have both of them – I wanted one and only one. And now-! …I've caused him so much pain in the past and now to be in this situation...I can't...I-I don't-"

Sakura stopped talking as Kasumi pulled her into an embrace. She gasped quietly and the brunette sighed. "Crying to me here," Kasumi said gently, "Won't get you anywhere, Sakura. Naruto loves you, he always has. Trust me. You won't lose him if you act now."

"How can you be sure?" Sakura whispered. "I would hate me if I were him."

"Well, Naruto..." Kasumi broke away from her, looking the medic nin in the eyes. "He can't stand to lose close bonds. His feelings for you, even I can tell, are strong. It will take a lot for him to even come close to try and hate you."

_"**Sakura-chan...you just don't get it, do you? Y-You are my life. I made a promise that I would always protect you no matter what. I never go back on my word. **That's my ninja way."_

Sakura half smiled. "Thank you." She wiped the tears away from her eyes and scooped up the muddy headband. For the first time, Kasumi noticed Sasuke's katana on Sakura's back. She couldn't help but smile at her best friend in admiration.

* * *

"Ah, there they are! Wait, Naruto?" Kakashi halted right in front of the blonde, Sai beside him. "I believe splitting us into groups of two…"

Naruto didn't reply. Sai smirked in amusement; a taunting look in his dark eyes.

Sighing, Kakashi glanced around. "Where is Sakura, Naruto?"

"Don't know, or care. I assume no else found the dog?" Naruto said with a rather indifferent air. He scanned the area lazily.

"No," Kakashi crossed his arms. "But maybe Sakura did. That leads back to...hmm...where is she?"

"She probably ran away from him." Sai blurted. "He must have shown her his-"

"You know what?" Naruto snapped. "Just shut the hell up, Sai!" The pale ninja opened in mouth in shock, startled by Naruto's aggressive reaction. The blonde was usually reserved to his cracks, or complained idiotically.

Kakashi sensed the tension and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Well, back to what's important. Did something happen, Naruto?"

"Humph." Naruto turned his back. "Who cares? She can take care of herself!" Sai and Kakashi exchanged looks.

The copy ninja then sighed. "Fine, let's return to the village. Sakura should be there if she found the dog." The two other ninja didn't protest and followed him silently.

* * *

"Thank you! Thank you!" The little girl shouted ecstatically as Sakura handed over Otto. "No problem at all!" She replied with a sweet smile. "Be careful and keep a close eye on him from now on, okay?"

Kasumi grinned at the pair. "Shall we be on our way then, Sakura?" She nodded in agreement. "Be careful!" She called out to the little girl before departing with Kasumi. The little girl was too happy to have her dog back to really respond, but the happiness on her face warmed Sakura's heart.

As they reached the entrance of the forest, Kasumi stopped. "Something wrong?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm going to have to let you go on your own from here," Kasumi replied wearily. "I should really be returning back to my village now."

"Oh." Sakura felt her heart sink a bit. It had felt like ages since she had last seen her best friend. "Well, if you must..."

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Kasumi smiled abruptly. "But don't forget what I told you! Go find Naruto and the others."

Sakura nodded. "Sure, but visit sometime okay?"

"Of course!" Kasumi exclaimed. "Konoha will always be my home away from home and you will still be my best friend." They hugged before Kasumi disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

Sakura stared at the spot where Kasumi was once standing. It had all felt like a dream. She had a hard time believing Kasumi was real once she first saw her as well. Their time together had flown by so quickly. She reached back and felt the katana still hanging on her back. That was her proof. Proof that would remind her that Kasumi had actually been here.

"Sakura!" Kakashi, Sai and Naruto jogged towards her.

She let out a sigh of relief. "Hey guys!"

"Did you find Otto?" Kakashi asked cautiously.

"Hai! One mission accomplished."

The silver haired man nodded. "Right. Now it's time to focus on the main one. It's going to get dark soon, so we better set out to the Hidden Mist."

Once the route was figured out, Team Kakashi continued through the forest where Otto had gone missing. The rain had stopped, leaving a humid feeling in the air. Sakura licked her dry lips. She was craving water. The only pleasant thing about the forest was the fresh scent of pine. The aroma filled the air as well, and was surprisingly strong

It was dark by the time they got out of the forest, but Kakashi urged them to keep going.

The whole time, Sakura and Naruto remained silent towards each other. Yet, Sakura stared at him from behind as she followed the blonde. She would talk to him only when they stopped for a break.

Finally, the team came across a large body of water. "We're going to need a boat," Kakashi mused. "This water separates our from the Hidden Mist."

"We can use that." Sai pointed a pasty finger towards an abandoned wooden boat half-sunk into the murky water.

"Ugh, it doesn't look very safe." Sakura muttered.

"Well, we're going to have to use it. For today, at least. Doesn't it bring back great memories?" Kakashi beamed He smiled at Naruto and Sakura. "Remember our mission to the Hidden Mist? You guys were so cute back then~!"

Neither Naruto or Sakura said a word. They pulled the boat out of the sludge and sat on opposite sides of the boat. Sai sat closest to Sakura. The pale ninja looked at both of his fellow team mates' faces and smirked. He whipped out a book from his pouch and began turning the pages furiously. Naruto and Sakura merely crossed their arms, paying no heed to anything else, but the water surrounding them.

Kakashi sighed heavily. "Why do I have a bad feeling I'm going to be rowing the boat?"

The fog was thickening as they approached land. Darkness and fog made the dock difficult to spot at first, but brightly lit lanterns helped guide the way. Kakashi's sore arms sped up once he realized how close they were to reaching solid ground. Once they had,

Sakura got out first and helped secure the boat to the dock.

"Hopefully no one steals this baby." Kakashi said patting the boat affectionately.

"I doubt anyone will," the kunoichi murmured.

He ignored her remark and clasped his hands together. "Alright, everyone! If my memory serves correct, we pass through the forest and-"

"Another forest?" Sai and Sakura blurted in unison.

Kakashi put his hand up, as if to silence them. "It's not as big as the other one, so relax. Besides, we'll find a nice clearing near the entrance and camp out for the night."

"Yes!" Sakura said happily.

"Sounds good." Sai agreed, nodding curtly.

The four headed towards the forest, but Sakura lagged behind, feet kicking up pine needles and dirt. Naruto was walking sluggishly in front of her, his hands causally in his pockets. She looked at him wearily. He hadn't spoken a single word to her at all! She wondered if he was really upset at her. _Soon,_ Sakura thought, _Soon everything will be fine. I just have to…I have to talk to him._

This forest differed from the one they had been in before substantially. The trees here were dying, bare branches sagging with mouldy leaves. A putrid smell hung in the air as they intruded further into the forest, causing Sakura to hold her nose so she wouldn't gag.

"This place is just-ugh," she complained. The eerie atmosphere didn't contribute to lessening her fear and soon she found herself shivering. The night was chilly in the Land of Water, but at least there wasn't anymore fog here.

"Perfect."

Kakashi gestured towards a clearing up ahead. Sakura was so exhausted that she could have collapsed a while ago, so she readily agreed. Everyone lay their sleeping bags down, except for Naruto who lay in the grass.

"I'll get a nice fire going", Kakashi said, half yawning. "Let's go find some fire wood, Sai." The two left in a hurry, leaving Naruto and Sakura alone.

_Now's my chance,_ Sakura thought anxiously. She approached Naruto with a friendly smile and sat next to him. Her heart began to speed up as she listened to his deep, even breathing. She hadn't been this close to him in a while.

"N-Naruto," She pulled out his headband from her pouch, "Here. I found this." At first, he didn't say anything, so Sakura nudged him. He snatched the headband from her.

"That all?" he asked, voice low.

"No," Sakura said, sighing. "I want to talk to you."

He scoffed. "Well, I don't."

"W-What?" Sakura's eyes widened. "Look I know what I said was out of line, but Naruto, you-"

"I'm sick of this!" Naruto interrupted. He stood up, his blue eyes fierce. "Let me guess...you feel bad for me? Don't you? I don't need your pity!"

Sakura gaped up at him. "That's not it at _all_!"

"Then what?" Naruto snapped back. "You take back what you said? Well, it's too late for that."

Sakura stared at him helplessly, rubbing her quivering hands together. "Naruto..." She stood up shakily.

"We just don't work!" Naruto snapped. "It didn't work out when we were younger, and clearly not now. We _tried_, Sakura! _I_ tried...but I can't do this anymore. Fighting with you constantly, I don't like it."

Sakura shook her head at him. "You're talking nonsense! I still love you and-"

"Don't lie to yourself."

She gasped at him in shock. His eyes stared back at her, yet she couldn't read them. Desperately, she ran forward. "I'm sorry!" She flung her arms around his neck, and hugged him tightly. She was on the verge of tears when she realized he was not returning the embrace. Defeated, she still retaliated. Letting him go, she glanced up at him. What was this feeling? Sadness? Anxiety? Fear? She was...afraid. Naruto wasn't responding the way she expected; he wasn't forgiving her.

"Please, Sakura," he said, turning away. "Just leave me alone."

The fire was burning bright, and Sakura watched the flames dance. Kakashi, Sai and herself had their sleeping bags arranged around the fire. They were sound asleep, yet Sakura sat awake and alone. It was nearly 6:00am and the morning sun was slowly rising above the horizon. Barely any sleep had reached Sakura that night.

Naruto slumped against a tree, his head hanging downward. Sakura tore her eyes away from him and rubbed her temples.

"Maybe he just needs time to think," she whispered reassuringly to herself. "Don't rush him...everything will be fine." She fought back the tears that wanted to escape. She knew she couldn't act like a child anymore.

A rustle in the bushes caused her to flinch. She heard voices whispering and stood up.

"Who's there?" she hissed. No reply, but another rustle. The noise was becoming distant. Curiously, she followed it. Kakashi had said to keep an eye out for other people, especially since a lot of them worked for Mitskuni, or knew a lot about him.

As Sakura traveled deeper and deeper into the forest, a loud snicker was heard. "Who's here?" Sakura pulled out kunai, dropping into an attack stance. The voice disappeared again and soon there was silence. "Hello?" She called out. No answer.

Annoyed, Sakura looked around. That's when she realized she was completely lost.

* * *

**Again, I apologize for the long wait! Please review :)**

**~XOXO~**


End file.
